Pokemon Rescue Team Ryōzanpaku!
by Afr0Ninja
Summary: Most of you should know the story of the Pokemon mystery dungeon games. My twist adds a bit of background to main character's human past and throws in a harem for good measure. Some main characters/plot may have changed but i hope you like it. (be warned that this may contain explicit mature content matter and is not suited for young readers. Reader discretion is advised.)
1. Found by the Riverbank

**CH 1  
Found by the Riverbank**

**Ryuga's POV**

I'm running thru the woods. . . . . (Why am I running? Why can't I stop?)...a strong storm bellows violently above pounding the earth with rain, the wind whipping it into sharp needles. Suddenly I feel intense pain in my right shoulder, I grab a tree for support, reaching for my shoulder I grab what seems to be a fletched shaft embedded in my arm...arrows… (I'm being attacked? Why? By who?) While running I'm shot thru the left leg, causing me to lose balance and fall down the bank landing hard on a stone jutting out along a river that runs out over a cliff, I limp to the cliff's edge. With my arm and leg unusable, along with several unaccounted injuries I could no longer fight (was I fighting?). In a last attempt to escape my pursuers I jump off the edge and plunge into the icy river waters. As I sink into the chilly abyss, I'm abused by the undercurrent till being slammed into a rock knocks me out... darkness encloses me...

**Kitsune's POV**

It's a calm sunny morning, completely unlike last night, and I figured I'd go out for a stroll thru the woods. As I'm walking beside the river I notice something had washed up along the bank,  
"O my Arceus! It's a Pokémon!" I rush down to the obviously injured Pokémon and gasped at just how bad he was hurt. The poor Riolu was beaten the bloody from head to toe. So using my transformation abilities (being a Zorua I can do that) I transform into a Machop and carried him to my house just on the outskirts of Pokémon Square. After laying him in bed and dressing his wounds (to the best of my ability, which isn't very good, but hey I tried). I sat and wondered what could have happened for him to be so beaten.  
"Surely he wasn't ganged by rouge Pokémon was he?" I wondered. It wasn't much after that he began coughing and convulsing his way back to the living. I panicked unsure of what to turn into, as I didn't want my true identity known, and just chose my most used Pokémon form.

**Ryu**

I coughed and wheezed as I slowly woke from my concussion (feels like I've had many of these before) only to find I was in a completely unfamiliar place with no recollection of where I am or how I got here. I barely knew who I was. Scared and on edge I sit straight up in bed and surveyed the room. It seems like I was inside a great tree, a fire burned in a hearth in the center of the room with my bed not far from it. There were few lofts ringing up the tree, each set up as a different room. Suddenly I felt a presence approaching, my whole body tensed like a spring as I readied to fight. As I heard the door open I lunged out of bed and took a defensive stance, then I was wracked with such intense pain it forced me to my knees.  
"Hey you shouldn't be out of bed yet baka, and don't move so much your still badly hurt" said a voice, I looked up to see a Buneary standing in the door way. In her arms she had a stack of wood for the fire burning in the hearth. "Now you get back in bed and lay down before you open your wounds again. It was hard enough to dress what I did" she scolded while setting down the wood then pushed me back toward to bed. She was wearing something like a dress. (Did Pokémon wear clothes?) Then I noticed that for a small Pokémon she had quite a nice rack. (What am I thinking about at a time like this!) I thought blushing.

"Wait hold on you can talk? And I can understand you?" I questioned completely baffled by the talking Pokémon... (Wait, how am I fitting in her house? why is she so big? what is going on here?) My mind was racing.

"Well I suppose all Pokémon can communicate with each other can't we?" she said giving me a _'are you stupid?' _look.  
"Well yes I guess but that would mean we're both Pokémon...I'm human.." I answered back

"Human? But you look like a normal Riolu to me, well except for your eyes" she said gesturing toward me

"What nonsense is th-" I cut off while raising my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. Only it wasn't my hand, I was staring at the black and blue paw of a Riolu.  
"WHAT THA FUCK!" I screamed as I looked down at the rest of my body. "I've become a Pokémon! And a Riolu on top of that!" then I noticed I had on a karate Gi -name of the uniform. I but it had no sleeves (what am I wearing) I thought then noticed the pants, belt, and my button were missing.  
"Um where are my pants?" I asked, a tear drop appeared on the side on my head as I attempted to cover myself.

"Pants? You didn't have any, Baka! Now sit back down before you hurt yourself even more." she said blushing as she pushed me back to bed.

**Kitsune**

As I came in from collecting wood I catch the site of my wounded visitor leaping from his bed into a fighting position. (The sudden movement scared the shit outta me!) To keep from dropping my load I find myself yelling at him. "Hey you shouldn't be outta bed yet Baka!" with his wounds still fresh I watch him nearly collapse from the pain. Worried I quickly set own the wood and started pushing him back into the bed. "B-baka! why are you moving so much!" as a scold him I look at what he was wearing, some weird white vest that reminded me of the Pokémon Sok an Throh, but his didn't have sleeves and his belt and pants were missing. He gave off a powerful vibe like he would do anything to protect those he cared about, and it made me feel weird around him for some reason.  
"How are you talking to me?" the strange Riolu asked

"Well since we're both Pokémon I figured you could understand me" I sad puzzled by his question.

"Well that would make sense. But I'm not a Pokémon, I'm human." the Riolu replied.

(This just seems to keep getting weirder... What is with this guy?) I thought as I sweat dropped.  
"But you look like a normal Riolu to me" I said completely bemused and kind of weirded out, (I'm beginning to regret saving this guy) this is where the Riolu suddenly starts freaking out on me screaming as if he just noticed his own appearance.  
"Umm... is everything ok?" I ask with a big sweat drop on the back of my head.  
"I've... I've become a Riolu! And I have no idea how I got this way!"  
He suddenly covered his front with an embarrassed face. "um where're my pants?" he said shyly. For some reason this made be blush.  
"B-baka you didn't have any!" I yell for some unknown reason.  
Then suddenly, whole place was shook by a massive earth quake. This did NOT sit well with me...

**Ryu**

As I recover from my shock after realizing I am now a Pokémon, the whole place shook with a massive earthquake, and my ears were blasted with a very girly scream.  
"KHHYYAAAAA!" shrilled the Buneary as she flew into my arms and literary tackles me to the ground shivering in fear.  
"Owww!" I cried as we fell to the floor, the Buneary holding on to me as if her life depended on it. My head buried in her chest. While I didn't dislike the situation I was in I was too much of a gentleman to indulge further. I hugged her trying to calm her as the quake subsided. Soon all was quite again and she looked down at me as if she just noticed she was on top of me, my head and face buried in her bust. She instantly blushed deeply and pushed me away.

"KHYAAA! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed clutching her chest while slamming into me with one of those long ears of hers, landing a _Pound_ right into my stomach.  
"URK!" I muffled as I double over from the hard hit to my gut. (ok that HURT) "W-what was that for?... UGH..." I laid on the floor with my spirit cloud escaping from my mouth, the Buneary in a panic with apologies.

"O no I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just I'm terrified of earthquakes so I reacted without thinking! Then I was on top of you and I freaked, and now you're hurt more than before" She said franticly.

"Guuuugh... heh its ok you just caught me off guard is all" I say as I pick myself up off the floor scratching the back of my head.

"Well you need to get some rest, I found you all beaten up on the riverbank a little ways from here. Do you know what happened to you?" she asked concerned.

"Well to be honest I'm not too sure about it either." I answer as I sit on the bed "The only thing I can remember is falling off a waterfall into some freezing water, then..." I furrow my brow thinking hard "Nothing, I can't remember anything past that."

"Awe that's too bad" she frowned clearly disappointed.  
"Well I can't let you leave in your condition so you're sleeping here for the night" she says smiling at me.

"I don't want to be a burden to you" I reply felling guilty "I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I take it easy" I say trying to stand back up but it was like my shadow pulled me back down as I plopped down on the bed again.

"No, you are going to rest here I insist." Her face still kind but her voice stern. Giving in I agree.

"Ok if it's no trouble. I guess I'll stay." I say with a big yawn, suddenly I was very tired.

"Right well you rest up ok? If you need anything just call." With a warm smile she bounces out of the room. My eyes seem to stick to her as she bounced by, her bust bouncing just as much.

"W-what am I thinking!" I scolded myself as I rolled over to sleep.

**Hey sorry I've gone and rewrote a few chapters and changed some things around. BTW, the Zoroua named "Zora" is now named "Kitsune" sorry for those that have read my story so far but i was unhappy with the way it was before. but i like this much better and i hope you do too and you keep reading. :) don't worry i only rewrote a couple of chapters for better wording, most of the story will remain the same. so till next chapter _NINJA OUT!_**

***SMOKE BOMB***


	2. The unexpected visitor

**CH 2  
The Unexpected Visitor**

**Ryu**

I woke up in with my head in a daze, while I was feeling a lot better compared to yesterday but I didn't sleep all too well.  
"UGH, that was a weird dream, or at least I thought it was a dream." I sat up in bed while I tried to remember it, "I felt like someone was trying to talk to me…I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying."  
The more I thought about it the more it slipped away.  
"GAH! I give up. Let's see if the Pokémon that helped me is still here."

Just as I go to get out of bed my door opens and my hostess strolls in with a warm bowl of soup.

"Morning there sleepy head _*giggle*_ I was wondering if you was going to get up." She giggles at me as she stood infront of my bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused "what time is it?"

"It's almost noon, dummy and its good you woke on your own, cause I was about to wake you." She sticks out her tongue in a smile. "Oh, since you haven't ate anything since I've brought you here. I thought you'd be quite hungry" she smiles as she hands me the bowl.

"oh, thanks but you didn't have to." My stomach rumbles loudly and causes me you blush and hug myself slightly embarrassed. "haha, guess I'm pretty hungry, thank you." As I take a small sip I'm happy to find that its Miso soup, not only that but suddenly the ingredients and cook times and other recipe information just pops into my head leaving me even more confused. But, I continue to sip on the soup.

"This is….. good" I said as my brain is bogged down processing other recipes that go well with Miso soup. My pause however, does not go unnoticed.

"Well apparently not good enough cause you don't seem to like It." she crossed her arms pouting. I look up and see the frustration and I tinge of anger in her eyes. I instantly try to fix the misunderstanding.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now." I stand and pat her shoulder then I sit the now empty bowl on the night stand beside the bed. Then I felt my ear twitch.

"Hmm!" I suddenly turn toward the door, I sensed someone approaching somehow. They seem to be in quite a hurry or in a panic from what I could tell.  
"Hey I think someone's at the door" just as I finished my sentence there was a hurried knock at the door, along with a frantic voice.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I rushed to the door and yanked it open. I don't know why but I could feel this Pokémon's distress, as if it were my own. The Buneary had followed me to the door and had popped her head out under my arm that was holding the door open.

"PLEASE HELP... IT'S MY BABY!" Cried the terrified Pokémon, which I had identified as a Butterfree.

"Well tell me what happened!" I urged for more information.

"We were out for a walk and got caught in the earthquake just now. My baby Caterpi was trapped in a fissure that opened up and he couldn't crawl out. I tried to save him but was attacked by angry Pokémon...PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" the Butterfree pleaded.

The Buneary and I looked at each other as if to debate on what to do.

**Kitsune**

I woke this morning and went to check on my patient. He was still knocked out however he seemed to be in a fitful sleep but I didn't wake him.  
"Hmm I should make him something to eat, I don't think he ate anything last night and he probably won't wake in time for breakfast. I'm not that good a cook thou." I frown and shuffle thru my cabinets for something easy to fix.  
"Oh! I can make some Miso soup, that's easy enough"

Once the soup is ready I carry a bowl to serve him. "Hopefully he's awake by now, it's almost noon" and thankfully he was. "Morning there sleepy head *giggle* I was wondering if you was going to get up." I smile as I walk in the door.

"Huh, what time is it?" the Riolu seemed like he just woke up (he's kinda cute like that) I blush a bit with this thought, thankfully he didn't notice.

"It's almost noon dummy, and I'm glad you're up otherwise I would've woken you" I stick out my tongue playfully.  
"Oh, here I bet your hungry by now, you haven't eaten since I dragged you outta the river right?" I say handing him the bowl of Miso soup

"oh thanks, you didn't have too." His stomach rumbles loudly, this causes me to giggle and he blushes while hugging his belly.

"ha-ha, guess I'm pretty hungry thanks." He takes the bowl and sips from it, I watch his face light up then contort into confusion before he speaks. "This is…..good"

His pause kinda ticked me off, I know I'm not that good at cooking but that was pretty rude.  
"well guess it's not good enough for you thou." I let venom sink into my words. This doesn't escape him and he seems to panic and apologize.

"No, that's not what I mean I just, have a lot on my mind right now." He sighs patting my shoulder then his head just snaps toward the door, kinda scaring me a bit.

Then a frantic Pokémon comes panicking to my door. What's going on here?. Before I could go to check who was at the door that crazy Riolu had bolted for the door. He seemed on edge, like he knew something was wrong.(guess that the power of Aura for ya I guess, you become a "_heavy shit detector_") then the Pokémon was banging on my door like she wanted to bust it down! And of course, the Riolu opened the door to see what was wrong (I peeked my head out under his arm since he took up most the door space). Turns out that the recent quake had separated this mother Butterfree from her baby Caterpi, and she couldn't fight off the angry Pokémon to save her child. Let me tell ya, this pulled on my heartstrings a bit. So I looked up at the Riolu and found him looking back as if to ask what we should do. I could tell by the look in his sliver eyes that no matter what I did, he was gonna help this Pokémon.

*sigh* "Alright lets go cause you're gonna do it no matter what I say."  
The Riolu smiles thankfully making me look away and blush.  
"B-but don't you dare think that I want to go along baka!... I-I just can't let you do this alone..." (Grrr... why is this guy making me act all weird?)

"Awww thanks for your help." He beamed at me. "Now Miss, where did you last see your child?" questioned the Riolu.

"Well I think I lost him around Tiny Woods B3... that's about Southwest from here. Please be careful, and thank you so much!" says the concerned Butterfree.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." smiled the Riolu as he ran in the direction the Butterfree mentioned.

"I sure hope so." I muttered as I followed close behind him, unsure if he could fight in his condition.  
"Hey are you sure you can fight the way you are now? You were pretty banged up." I said referring to how he still wore his bandages.

"I'll be fine, I actually don't need these anymore." he said as he cast off the bandages from around his arms, waist and legs.

(Wow he healed fast!) "Hmm?" I noticed he rewrapped the ones on his hands as if to support his wrist while keeping his knuckles covered. (Why is he doing that? What purpose would that serve?) I wondered bouncing beside him.  
I stopped him as we came to the beginning of the Dungeon. "Now hold up a second! You can't just go barging in there! This is a Mystery Dungeon!

**Ryu**

I'm running thru the forest after getting directions from the Butterfree with the Buneary following close behind (I need to get her name)  
"Are you gonna be ok to fight?" she asks me referring to all the bandages she wrapped me in.

"I'll be fine" I said as I pulled off most of the wraps from my arms, waist and legs. (I seem to be healing quickly)I thought surprisingly. I then take and wrap some of the bandages around my hands martial arts style (where did I learn to do that?) right as we approach the entrance of the dungeon, the Buneary stops me.

"Hold up a minute! You can't just run in here like that this is a mystery dungeon!" she said as if I knew what she meant.

"Apa?" I gave her a very blank stare and tilted my head to the side.

"How can you not know what a mystery dungeon is? *sigh* ok I'll explain it for you." She said clearly annoyed, yet excited about explaining this concept.  
"A mystery dungeon is a dungeon that changes every time you enter it. Even if you clear all the floors, and explore every room, the very next time you enter it, the floor layout will completely change. The only thing that stays the same would be the number of floors you clear. You keeping track?" she asked me a small twinkle in her eye.

"Alright, I think I understand. You seem to have quite the interest in this kind of stuff." I said smiling noting her enthusiasm in explaining the dungeon to me. The Buneary blushes realizing she had been caught.

"O, y-yeah haha. I love exploration and stuff. I always thought it was cool, and how awesome it would be to find a cave or dungeon no one had explored before." She said her eyes shining like stars. For some reason I found this cute and blushed a little, but I recovered quickly before I was found out.

"Well maybe one day I can help you do that" I said smiling leading us into the dungeon

**Kitsune **

After explaining about how mystery dungeons worked. I was completely surprised to find that he knew nothing about them, but I was happy to explain. Then he surprised me again by calling me out on how I liked exploration and stuff. (Nothing gets past this guy!) After I explain everything and he seems to understand he leads us into the dungeon.

**OK, i'm now posting the fixed versions of all my chapters, i've also got some new ones to post so keep reading  
NINJA OUT! *SMOKE BOMB***


	3. First dungeon

**CH 3  
The First Dungeon**

F1

**Ryu**

As we entered the dungeon I was engulfed in an uneasy feeling and instantly threw up a defensive fighting stance. (Why do I feel this way? It's like my entire body is telling me to be careful.) As we walked along in the floor the Buneary told me what various things we found were. Such as the coins we found was the currency they used called Poké. (Whoa Pokémon used money.) And what abilities different berries had and stuff like that. It was all very useful.

"Ok so the Butterfree told us that her child was on B3 so that mean we need to go down a couple of levels right?" I asked after a while.

"Yes that right." She said nodding. "We'll need to look for a set of stairs, they will lead us to the next floor."

"Stairs?" I asked confused. "You mean to tell me there's just a random flight of stairs in the middle of the dungeon? Hahaha Wow " I chuckled finding that very funny.

She kinda smiled at me and poked my side "hey don't laugh at me"

Suddenly a Weedle jumps at the Buneary from nowhere. Before she could do anything to defend herself I had jumped between them with amazing speed and landed a swift punch to the Weedle's face causing it to fly backwards and land on its back, twitching slightly on the dungeon floor.

"Um thanks but what was up that! That was one hell of a punch!" the Buneary said amazed

"I-I have no idea where that came from" I said looking at my hand nervously.  
Just then the Weedle I just laid out vanished in a wisp of smoke.  
"Whoa! What just happened to him?" I said surprised

"Oh when you are defeated in a dungeon you get kicked out. You lose all your money and half or more of your items. So we gotta be careful ok?" the Buneary explained.

"So I just can't lose?" I asked nervously "that's nice" I said sarcastically.  
Just as we turned a corner I spotted a set of stairs in the center of the room.

"Um is this what we're looking for?" I asked pointing to the random stairs confused

"Yes that's it!" she said pulling on my arm "come on lets hurry!" then she pulled me up the stairs.

B2

**Kitsune**

After he saved from that Weedle I was very interested in this Riolu. (Not like I'm attracted to him or anything!) I thought furiously as I hid behind him blushing, thankful he couldn't see me. Then he just dead stopped in front and I bumped into him  
"Hey! Why'd you stop so suddenly?" I asked slightly irritated

"Sorry, we've got some one blocking the path. I think it's a Rattata." He said pointing in front of him.

"Well beat it up so we can keep moving!" I sad back pushing him on.  
then the Rattata jumped at the Riolu, attacking with _Bite. _And just like before the Riolu attacked back but this time he threw a high right kick which caught the Rattata square across the face. The kick was so strong it slammed the Rattata into the wall on our left, imprinting a crater large enough for the Ratt's head as it sat unconscious before being whisked away in a vapor. Again I was shocked by his sheer power.  
"That was a little overkill don't you think?" I asked in awe

"Ha-ha sorry." He said scratching the back of his head, "guess I don't know my own strength, well the path is cle-" he stopped short and froze

"Hey what's wrong now?" I asked. Then I noticed he was shivering like he had seen a ghost, and then just bolted thru the dungeon like he was chasing something. Taking turns at nearly 90 degrees I could barely keep up. "W-wait up!" I yelled at him.

**Ryu**

I once again scared myself when I kicked that Rattat's face like a soccer ball and planted it into the wall.(Wow that was kinda cool)  
"Well the path is cle-" I suddenly got a chill down my spine. I felt something…. Something familiar . . . calling out to me, (this, I felt it before in the upper floor but it was weaker. Now I can track it.) I thought as I bolted down the path. Like a Zubat out of hell. As I twist and turn thru the dungeon I run up to the stairs and dead stop again. I could feel a great Ki on the next floor and I wasn't sure what it was or what was going on. The Buneary huffing behind me, she barely kept up.

" . INSANE!" she puffed. "I don't know what's gotten into you but at least we found the stairs faster. C'mon lets go" she said pulling me closer to the stairs but I stop her and look her in the eye for a moment.

"Ok, look. I don't know what's going to happen once we climb these stairs but I want you to stay behind me. Don't for any reason try to walk ahead of me ok?" I was very serious and almost scared, and I could tell I was really freaking her out.

"Um, ok? But I'm sure everything will be ok" she said trying to stay optimistic despite my sudden seriousness.

"Ok, then let's go see what's on the next floor." I said as we climbed down the stairs.

**B3**

**Ryu**

As we stepped down from the stairs my fur was on end (an odd feeling for sure). The room was empty except for a green Pokémon quivering in the back of the room.

"That's Caterpi!" the Buneary yelled as she ran to comfort the frightened Pokémon child.

"H-hey! Wait! Didn't I say to stay behind me!" I shouted. Something bothered me but I couldn't see anything wrong.

"What are you so frightened for? There's nothing in here but us." She said knelling before the small bug-type. "Besides, the kid must have been scared stiff after being torn from his mom in such a way." She said consoling the bug.

I sighed and walked over to them. (Maybe I'm just overreacting) I thought as I kneeled with her. "Hey buddy, are you ok? We've come to take you back to your mommy, she really worried about you." I said smiling. The Caterpi just nodded as the Buneary picked him up.  
"Ok, that's good now let's get out of here," I said as we headed back the way we came.  
Suddenly the room filled with silver fog that seemed to seep from every corner.

"What's going on!" the Buneary cried suddenly pressing her chest against my left arm.  
"What's with all this fog!" she said gripping my arm tighter.

(What's this softness I feel?! It can't be?!) I though blushing hard, I could feel my arm sandwiched between her soft chest~ the feeling was magical~ But… I am a gentleman, so putting these distracting thoughts aside I focus on the happenings before me.  
The fog was thickening and condensing in the center of the room. It seemed to be swirling around something as I got closer I noticed the medium was a black karate belt with a "yin-yang" pin attached to the center.

"That's my belt!" I yell surprised that I recognized it.

"How do you know it's yours?" The Buneary asked pressing harder against my arm, not letting me move any closer.

"Well I don't really know how I know, I just know that I know it's mine." I said unconvincingly, trying to distract my thoughts from her breasts against my arm again.

"That… made no sense. At all!" the Buneary said confused "But whatever just do something!" she yelled as she pushed me closer to the shadowy figure.

As I stumbled closer the winds shifted and the fog started to take shape. Suddenly it was like I was staring into a mirror, because the fog had assumed my form. A swirling silver cloud version of me with glowing red eyes. Yet despite the ominous look the figure gave off no malicious aura, actually it gave off no aura what so ever! Instead it felt like there was another me standing there.

**Kitsune**

After he had made such a serious face before we came down here I was seriously beginning to worry about him. I mean I've only just met this guy but he doesn't seem that bad….. for a perv…  
but right after we find the Caterpi we came to find our path back was blocked by some weird shadow that seemed to resemble that Riolu, now that was scary, so scary that I grabbed the guys arm and hid behind him.  
"Why don't you go and do something!" I said as I pushed him closer while I went and hid the corned with the frightened Caterpi in my arms. For some reason I had a feeling that I didn't want to be in between them.

**Ryu**

As me and the shadow star at each other, the shadow puts up its paws in a fighting stance and blinks urging me to do the same. Right as I put up my paws the shadow thrusts with a sharp punch and I barely had time to block. Despite being a shadow its blows were solid.

"Looks like this won't be easy, but if you want a fight then I'll give you one." I then pull in his arm close while rolling onto my back and kicking him in the gut, throwing him over me (was that jujitsu?). The shadow lands on his back but flips back to his feet fast. I roll over and jump to my feet just in time to catch a kick to my stomach.

(Ugh...) "This leg is mine!" I hurl him straight up with all my might making him land on his back. "Kuchiki Daoshi "I yell instinctively (again with jujitsu? Where did I learn this?) Suddenly I had a vision of a short Japanese man with short, spiky, black hair, a thin mustache and weird zig-zag eyebrows. He wore a white judo uniform but his hands were never in the sleeves.  
"Wha? Who's that?" I then felt a punch grind into my gut. The shadow had took my moment of distraction and laid a good one on me.

"Uuurgg… that hurt" I lean forward over his arm but I haven't given up yet. I took the chance to slam both fists into the shadow, one to the face, one to the gut.  
"Y-yamazuki!" I yell as I felt my fists connect and the shadow stumbles backwards. (Huh? That was karate!? What's going on here!?) I then had another vision, another Japanese man but this one was very big and built. He had slicked back hair with one strand sticking out and a nasty scar running straight across his face. He smelled of sake and wore a short-sleeved leather jacket with no shirt underneath.(Again with the visions? But who's this guy?) I had just enough time to refocus my thoughts as a fast knee flew towards my face.

"Whoa! That was close!" I said as I leaned back to avoid the attack. "So you can use other fighting styles too? Guess that makes since if you're my shadow" (That was Muay Thai. I'll have to assume he can use everything I can. But he seems to only be using basic stuff.) Then another thought hit me… (What if that's all he can use!) It was a long shot but it was all I had and I was running out of energy. So for a while we traded blows and were fairly matched, coarse he still manage to get in some hits which was really wearing me down, but he shown no signs of fatigue "Looks like I'll have to use '_that_"….

With that I rush in guns blazing. The shadow responds with rapid punches to my unblocked face which I doge by ducking, drawing me close for a combo.  
"Yamazuki!" i slam him with both fists again,  
"Kao Loi!" then I grab him by the back of the head bringing it down to meet my upcoming left knee,  
"Ugyuu Haitou!" as the shadow falls back I lean forward grabing his right leg and slam my head into his stomach,  
"I'm not done with you yet! Kuchiki Daoshi!" I come up with his right leg and throw him with all my strength across the room making him land on his head.

"Haa…Haa…Haa" I was exhausted (where did I learn those techniques?) I thought, but I was also unsure if he was finished and I refused to lose to this shadow. After a minuet the shadow stands back up like nothing happened. (YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!) I thought desperately. (But no matter how many times he stands up, as long as I'm standing, I WILL WIN!) As the shadow approaches me it drops its guard, and bows.  
"Wha?" I was dumbfounded. But eager to end the fight I stand and bow as well.

We both rise together and the shadow extends a paw as if to shake hands...Er well paws anyway. I take and grab him by the wrist and we shake like true fighters, then the shadow steps backwards a few steps and dives straight into my chest and was absorbed into me. An amazing power flowed thru my veins causing me to kneel. Brief memories of why I could fight so well and why I was so strong flashed threw my head. UGH, the gruesome, hellish training I went thru with my masters. However the memories flew too fast for me to process them all. All I could gather was before I became a Pokémon I was a Martial Artist! ...Well kind of... As I stood up I picked up the black belt and put it on feeling empowered.


	4. An Explanation

**Ch 4  
An Explanation**

**Kitsune**

After me and the Caterpi went and hid in the corner the Riolu and the shadow begun to fight, and I don't mean like a normal Pokémon fight, I mean a full out slugfest. I was very glad I took the kid and hid cause these two were seriously going at it. They seem evenly matched at first till that Riolu just blanked out like nothing was happening then was struck square in the gut.

"Oh Baka what are you spacing out for.." I whisper to myself because I dared not distract him. But the surprised me by slamming both fists into shadow.  
"Yes nice hit" I whispered again (like I'd ever praise that idiot) I thought blushing. After that the fight really got heated but you could tell the Riolu was getting tired.  
"C'mon you can do this..." I urged quietly. I could feel the little Caterpi wiggle in my arms.

"Is he going to be ok Miss?" the bug asked worried.

"I think he's gonna be just fine kid" I smile trying to convince myself as well but I wasn't sure how much longer he would last especially since he was still recovering from his wounds.  
(I bet he hasn't even thought about already being injured, that IDOIT!) I thought then I see the Riolu rush at the shadow full force.  
(What is he thinking!?)I wonder hopping he had a plan, and thankfully he did. When the shadow thrashed out at him he dodged it and punched again with both fists, but this time me wasn't throwing only one attack. After the first attack he followed with a knee to the face, then a head but to the gut, and finally he threw him by a leg across the room to land on his head...

"WOW" both me and the Caterpi said gaping, we utterly astonished by this show of ability and strength.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" the little Caterpi said in awe, eyes shimmering with admiration.

"I have to admit that was pretty badass!" I thought outloud (shit! Hope he didn't hear that!) I thought furiously blushing. Then the two fighters shook paws and the shadow took a few steps back before diving straight into the Riolu's chest and was absorbed into him.  
"What tha WHA!" I yelled shocked. I ran closer as I saw him kneel but he didn't seem to be in pain, actually he seemed to be smiling, as if he had recovered something precious.

**Ryu**

As I stood back up I noticed the Buneary had gotten close as if to check on me.  
"Hmm? Is everything ok?" I asked confused.

"Well considering that I just watched you kick that shadow's ass then watch it dive thru you I guess you can say I'm… confused" the Buneary said looking me over with a worried eye, the Caterpi in her arms.

"Oh- haha yeah I guess that makes since." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah you can explain later, first we need to get this little guy back to him mother. She's probably worried sick!" with that we walk back to the where we last meet with his mom. In a clearing not far from the Buneary's tree house, the worried Butterfree sitting on a stump nervously. As soon as we were within sight she flew as fast as she could to meet us.

"Did you find him? Is my baby ok?" the nearly screamed frantic with worry.

"He's fine ma'am, Haha actually on the way back he fell asleep." I said smiling pointing the sleeping Caterpi in Buneary's arms.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the Butterfree hugged us tight nearly crying on us. The commotion woke the sleeping Caterpi and he jumped straight into his mother's arms. "MOMMY!" yells the youngster. Me and Buneary watch the two cry for moment and the Butterfree faces us again.

"I don't know how I can repay you. I'm sorry but I don't have any money but please accept this." She hands me a oren berry, a petcha berry, and a cheri berry before I could even refuse the reward.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do this" I said blushing.

"I insist you keep them I'm sorry that it's the best I could give you" the Butterfree says smiling literally pushing the berries into my hands. "And I won't take no for an answer"

"Haha ok-ok if you insist" I laughed completely floored by their appreciation and gratitude. The Butterfree goes to leave but pulls Buneary off to the side to talk to her.

**Kitsune**

"Hey you know something," the Butterfree says pulling me off to the side, out of the Riolu's hearing range. "you're a lucky girl to have such a nice gentleman by your side, and he's so cute!" HeeHee, you better take care of him and don't let anyone take him from you" the Butterfree teases me with a blushing grin and a wink. Blushing I quickly defends myself

"What!? No-no you got it all wrong! He's not my-, we're not like-"the Butterfree cuts me off with a small paw-like appendage, my face flaming red with embarrassment

"HeeHee I'm just teasing dear~ but if you don't want someone else snatching him away I suggest you catch him quickly" with a wink she was off, her son in tow as the fly back home. Leaving me blushing so hard my face felt like it was on fire.

**Ryu**

"What was that about?" I asked confused but was answered with pound toward my face that I block at the last minute, throwing up my paw to catch her ear just in inch from my face. "Whoa that was close! What are you trying to do to me!?" I yell surprised.

"GRRRRR you have some explaining to do!" Buneary was either blushing really bad, or she fuming mad. I couldn't tell.  
"YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM YOUR WOUNDS ARE YOU NOT? THEN YOU GO AND PULL THAT FIGHTING STUNT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!?" she screamed at me her head appearing supersized and her teeth like fangs with big veins on her forehead

"WHAAA! Ok! Just chill out and I'll explain." I jump back all spiky like, a big sweats drop on the back of my head. (YIKES! She is scary!) "But um first can I get your name? Seeing as we've been all this time without even knowing each other's names, I believe an introduction would be nice" I asked nicely while putting the stump between us, to be out of her reach, just in case.

"Huh? Well now that I think about I guess we've never been properly introduced. But you first" she said smiling again.

"Hah ok fine um, my name is Ryuga nice to meet you" I said bowing to her  
"Ryuga? Haha that's weird name. Well my names Kitsune nice to meet you too" she said bowing as well. "now what was all that before? You said you were a human before?" she asked as we stood back up.

"Y-yes, I was human before but when I woke up in your house I seemed to become a Pokémon." I said thinking with my arms crossed and head tilted slightly. "I don't understand why that happened, I also can't remember anything that happened before I woke up." I wondered.

"Hmmm that is strange, but changing the topic how do you feel about what we just done? Helping that Butterfree find her kid and all?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"Hmm? Well honestly I was kinda nervous at first but now that we done it, I feel very glad that we were able to help out" I said smiling.

"Really? Great then it's settled" she hops onto the stump and points at me "you're gonna help me form a rescue team!" she said with a big smile. "What do you think about that?" she puts her paws on her hips as she leaded forward to meet me at eye level.  
As she done so two things happened, first when she hopped onto the stump her panties were visible for a second as the wind blew her dress. Then as she leaned over I suddenly had her boobs in my face. So as you could imagine I had a hard time trying to find where to look and suddenly found the sky to be very interesting at the moment.

"Um well I don't know about that…" I said blushing horribly trying not to stare at the lovely sight in front of me.

Kitsune pouted for a moment swaying from side to side making her breasts swing and bounce in my face, I once again found sanctum in the cloud above. "Aww come on now. Besides what else are you gonna do?" she smiled evilly as It suddenly hit me that I had absolutely nothing else I could do

*sigh* "Ha, alright fine you twisted my arm. I'll form a rescue with you, but um one question… what's a rescue team?" I asked nervously. This made her fall over forwards anime style.

"Ah geez don't you know anything?! A Rescue Team is a team of Pokémon that help other Pokémon that's been affected by the natural disasters that we've been having lately. Like how we helped Butterfree today. But we'll be get actual rewards if we can complete rescue jobs." She explained, that sparkle back in her eye.

I smiled as she explained stuff to me. "Oh ok I understand now, sounds awesome." I said happy to see her so enthused.

"Great! Now let's shake on it" she said sticking out her paw.

"Ha-ha ok if you want to." I grab her paw and suddenly there was a bright flash as the Buneary before me suddenly dissipated like a mirage and a Zorua was sitting in her place, but her coloring was wrong, where there would normally be red in her pitch black fur was a deep sapphire blue. Even her eyes shone like blue gems, the dress the Buneary wore still attached to her now quadruped form. It took both of us some time to process what had just happened. Kitsune was the first to break the silence.

"ummmm... I can explain? Ha ha ha..." her face was so red, a fire type couldn't hold a flame to her.

I cross my arms and give her a skeptical look. "I sure hope you can..."

"Well I guess you can tell but I'm a Zorua, ha-ha, and my kind specializes in the art of illusion but there aren't any Zorua around here so I decided to hide as a Buneary... Are you mad at me?" she throws me an apologetic look with a large side of puppy eyes. It was too much for me.

"AHHhhh stop it! Haha and I'm not mad, I actually had some suspicions about you, back when I put on my belt I felt my aura pulse out everywhere. A wave of it hit you and revealed your form for a brief second. So I had my thoughts about it.

Kitsune's mouth hung open at the thought of her disguise being compromised without her noticed but I waved it away before she could protest.  
"Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way, how do we go about forming a rescue team?' I asked pulling us back to the main topic.

"Ah yes! Well I have the paper work back at home to fill out so no need to worry about that. Oh! Do you have a place to stay by chance?" she asked hopping down from the stump, giving me the chance to notice that in her true form she's a lot shorter than me.

"Ummmm... no not really" I replied sadly rubbing my left forarm. She thought about this for a moment, sitting down and crossing her front legs like arms nodding in thought.

"Humph, humph. I guess that would make sense see as how you arrived here. How about you follow me a second I wanta show you something" she said as she walked off toward her house.

"OH! I almost forgot. Just cause you've uncovered me doesn't mean anyone else has" she jumps high and back flips changing back into her Buneary disguise. As she lands I get another flash of her panties, they were white and pinked striped, with that beautiful site burned into my eyes, blood drips down my nose and I catch myself blushing but try to appear oblivious.

"Ahem, so I'm guessing this is your usual form then?" I ask trying to distract my thoughts.

"Yes it is, everyone in town know me by this form... SO DONT BLOW MY COVER!" she says with an evil smile while grabbing a handful of my vest.

"Um.. Yes m'am haha" I say nervously. As we approach her tree home she stops me in front of the door.

*Sigh* "I gave it some thought, and since you have nowhere else to stay I will allow you to stay with me." She says turning to face me. "BUT! I better not catch you doing dirty things with my underwear, actually stay out of my room period. AND I better not catch you trying to peek on me in the bath! IS. THAT. CLEAR." She said poking me in the chest with each final word.

"WHAT! I would never do something so scandalous!" I deny furiously, my face hot but not quite blushing as I scowl down at her; even in her Buneary form she's still shorter than me.

"Yeah you say that but how can I trust you?" Kitsune questioned turning as we walk thru the door.

(Now that I'm not covered in bandages sitting on a bed I can take a better look around.)

"Hey mind if a look around?" I asked curiously, "I was kind of tied up before and this place seems interesting."

"Huh? O sure, but you better stay out of my room!" she said with a stern tone.

As I looked about, the bottom floor was the biggest, it had a big well in the center for a fireplace made out of brick and mortar, a funneled cage over it to catch the smoke and to keep the fire contained. A couch nearby to sit and enjoy the fire (wow sweet an actual couch!), behind was a table with a bowl of fruit and berries sitting neatly in the middle, there was an opening to a kitchen further back (I'll be sure to check that out later). On the sides there were two rooms, one on each side of the kitchen. But there seem to be lots of room for expansion if the need should arise. Above was the first floor, this seem to be her library/study, shelves full of books about different dungeons and other useful stuff, a large table sat under the window with a world map stretched across it. And the loft above seemed to lead into the tree's canopy where one could climb up to the top and see for miles around. Here I currently sat watching the sun set in the evening sky thinking about today's events and how I'm gonna go about solving how I got here and why I can seem to remember anything before.


	5. Finally Back Home

**Ch 5  
Finally Back Home**

Kitsune

So after we returned the Caterpi to his mother and was forcibly rewarded, not to mention my rather awkward conversation with Bufferfree about my um _"friend", _in my flustered rage I let him have it.

"You IDIOT! You're supposed to be recovering from your wounds still, and yet you go and pull a stunt like that! BAKA! You better start explaining some things!"

"Yikes ok-ok! But can I get your name first? We never got to introduce ourselves." the Riolu pleaded.

(OH! He's right! We never got to introduce each other, we just got thrown together all of a sudden.) My rage subsided as we introduced ourselves. (HA! Ryuga? What a weird name) I then decided that he would help me form a rescue team. I purposed the idea and he seemed to like the idea so I decided to seal the deal with a shake, as I took his paw I was blinded and when I could see again my disguise had been erased and my true form compromised... well shit... After an awkward explanation I suddenly realized he probably had nowhere to stay, after confirming this I lead him to my place (after taking up my Buneary form again)

"Ok since you have nowhere else to go I will allow you to stay at my place. BUT! I better not catch you doing dirty things with my underwear, actually stay out of my room period. AND I better not catch you trying to peek on me in the bath! IS. THAT. CLEAR." I poke him in the chest to emphasize my point.

"What! I would never do something like that!" Ryuga seemed pretty upset that I would suggest such from him.

"Well you're a guy like any other so I figured I better lay some ground rules..." I waved him off as we walked thru the door. I see him crane his head to look around. Seeing as he was rather tied up before I guess he wants to look around, sure enough he asks me.

"Hey find if I look around a bit? I was kind of held up before and didn't get a chance to." He asks his head might as well be swiveling a full 360.

"Huh, o yeah sure but you better stay outta my room." I say warningly.

And with that he set out to look around my tree house, surprisingly rather than using the ladders to their respective lofts he decides to jump to them! I mean granted that he was able to easily reach the first loft with a single attempt, the act still shocked me. (I guess he's all healed up) I thought looking at him incredulously.  
After a bath (while being on the watch for peepers) I change into something more comfortable, sleep pants and a tanktop. "Well I guess I can relax now." I said settling onto the couch. Then my eyes flick toward the spare room. *sigh*

**Ryu**

As the sun begun to sink lower on the horizon I decided it was time to go back inside. So from the very top branch, this was at least 50ft from the 3rd loft and that still stood another 50ft high, I simply fall and let my hands reflexively grab the nearest branches as I swing and flip my way down to the 3rd loft's floor.

"Whooo, what a rush! i didnt think my reflexes were tha good or that my body was strong enough. i hust have trained super hard." I said excited after my descent. Suddenly my stomach reminds me I haven't eaten much since this morning with a loud rumble. "Hmm I wonder if she minds if I whip me up something to eat, I'll see what she has to fix."

Once I'm again on the ground floor I notice that my hostess has fallen asleep on the couch... and had a wardrobe change, the orange sun dress she had on was replaced by a grey tanktop and red/black plaid sleep pants. I notice the large puff of fur that most Buneary have around their waist has been converted into a tail giving her the look of the evolution Lopunny.

"Wow she looks so cute" I say only to quickly slap a paw over my mouth. (Crap hope she didn't hear me!) I thought as I blushed hard. To keep from embarrassing myself further I head to the kitchen so rustle up some grub.

In the kitchen I saw a wood stove sitting off to the left, in the back was a shelf that had dried rice and noodles as well as other stuff like flour, cornmeal, sugar, etc. a table sat in the center with a rack holding pots and pans of all sizes hanging over it. I also noticed a large bar with an arched serving window beside the doorway.

"Wow this is a nice kitchen for a Pokémon's house, wonder if anyone else lived here with Kitsune. Hmmm with this I can easily make something, but it is late..." my eyes wander to a large chest directly across from the stove, curious I open it and blast of cold air hits my face and arms.  
"OH! It's a fridge! How neat! But how?" after a closer look I can see large blocks of ice that keeps everything cool.  
"Ah I see that's, cool, so to speak. Ha-ha"

Seeing as her form is vegetarian I wasn't surprised when I couldn't find any meat, guess it would be weird to see a Buneary buy meat... not to mention where would it come from?... better not think about that. However I did notice something in the back of the "_fridge_", fishing it out, it turned out to be a pack of Tauros bacon (I wonder where she got this? And how?) After closing the _fridge _I decide on a nice ripe pear from one of the baskets with a varied assortment of fruits, veggies and even berries hanging from over the _fridge_, as I bite into the fruit its sweet juices dribble into my fur making my paws and the fur around my mouth sticky.

"So she lives here alone?" I whispered my question aloud as I walk back into the main room standing behind the couch over the sleeping Kitsune (she must get lonely here sometimes.) I thought as I looked down at her sleeping form. The top she wore can barely contain her endowed chest, her cream colored bra flashing underneath standing out against her brown fur. Blushing hard I quickly look out the window to avert my eyes, the sun has sunk far below the horizon now and it was getting well into the night.

*sigh* "I better put her to bed so she won't get cold."

After finishing my fruit and cleaning my paws and mouth, (I guess snout would be a better word). I gently pick her up in my arms princess style and carry her to bed. Of course I remember she said not to go into her room, but I didn't want to just leave her on the couch. I try to get her laid down and tucked in, a task made difficult as she seemed to have latched on to me in her sleep and wouldn't let go, even burying my face into her chest like a little Teddiursa doll (this took a great toll on me as I did greatly enjoy the embrace but i had to pry her off). I turned to leave once I managed to get her to let go of my head but she then grabbed my tail between her paws.  
The latch on my tail was a very new sensation to me as I wasn't quite used to having one. However, I did not dislike this sensation.

"Ehhh! Why won't she just let me go?" I pleaded trying to pull my tail from her paws. I was unable to stand anymore arousal, my shorts already uncomfortably tight.

Finally her grip loosened and I was free. I quickly but quietly bolted out of there before she could latch onto anything else. I put out the fire with a bucket of water I found sitting beside the fireplace and retreated to my room, which she had prepared for me while I was among the treetops and plopped on the bed.

"Man what a day" I say as I turn my head to the side to breathe.  
"Kitsune seems like a nice girl." Suddenly blood rushes to my checks and stuff my face in the pillow.  
"Gah! What's wrong with me? Why do I act so weird around this girl? I BARELY KNOW HER!" I roll over on my back to stare at the ceiling.  
"She seemed real excited to form this Team, I'm kind of nervous about it though. Well I guess I should try to get some sleep."

With that I roll over and close my eyes.

**So How am i doing so far? ive noticed ive gotten quite a bit of views and some followers but no one has left any comments, or complaints for that matter, on my story. Please tell me how im doing and what might make it better.**

**So till next Chapter NINJA OUT!**


	6. What's the Name?

**CH 6  
What's The Name?**

**Kitsune**

I awoke in my bed (weird I don't remember going to bed) to the smell of hot food... "Wait! Why do I smell food?" suddenly I rush to the kitchen only to find a Riolu in a white apron making pancakes.

For a spit second I had forgotten about my new housemate but I was very shocked to see the stack of pancakes that he had prepared, before I could speak he turns and beams me a warm smile.

"Morning!" he smiles wide at me thru the arched window connecting the dining room to the kitchen. "Thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I made breakfast. Hope you like pancakes."

As he talks he's flippin pancakes like a pro, tossing the finished ones into a plate in his other hand almost effortlessly, although the small mess on the floor suggests he missed a few times before getting the hang of things

"Um yes, I-I love pancakes." I stammer out as entering the cook room. Also he had fried some eggs and seems like he found my stash of bacon (GAH! HE FOUND MY BACON!) I started to panic but then remembered he knows my true identity (Damn, this guy has me all messed up) I shook my head as I walked up to the stove.

"Need any help?" I asked groggily still not fully awake.

"No no, you go sit and I'll serve you shortly" says pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Alright then if you say so." I reply as I wearily walk to the dining table and sit in the nearest chair (this is the first time I've had anyone over) I thought while sitting.

Shortly after I sit here comes Ryuga carrying a plate in each arm, as he sits mine in front of me I immediately notice this isn't the first time he's cooked… and I'll make sure it's not the last. The plate looked like a professional chef had prepared it. I was anxious to pick up my fork and try a bite.

"WOW! You never cease to amaze me… this looks amazing!" I say incredulously

"Ha-ha its nothing really, I'm just as surprised as you are. My body just seemed to know what to do weather I remembered how to do it. I guess I used to cook to when I was human." Ryuga rubs the back of his head in modesty.

"Well enough chit-chat lets dig in!" I exclaim, my stomach growls in agreement.

"Yes lets" he nods in confirmation.

"Itadakimasu!" We both say, clapping our hands together in grace.

**Ryu**

I woke up with the early morning sun shining thru my window. I sit up blinking as I had a weird dream last night but I couldn't remember much about it, I just had a feeling that something was trying to connect with me. The more I focused on it the farther it slipped away, so I give up on remembering. With a shrug I get out of bed and walk into the main room stretching as I look out the window.

"Wow I got up supper early, hmm, I should fix a nice breakfast for us this morning… that is if I know how to cook." I vaguely remember when I looked into the kitchen last night my mind was racing with possible recipes for dinner, yet I don't remember knowing how to cook.

*shrug* "Eh I'll just wing it, if I make a mess I'll clean it before Kitsune wakes up"

With that I walk into the kitchen putting on an apron I found by the stove  
"I'm thinking… Pancakes"

Time seemed to stop as I cooked, to be honest I had no idea what I was doing, but that didn't stop my body from moving as I thought of other stuff to add for breakfast. Before I realized what I had done I there was a stack of mouth-watering pancakes, I simply had to cook the bacon, and eggs fried to perfection in the remaining bacon grease. Of course I had a few mess-ups while is got used to my Riolu paws, but I got the hang of it quickly, I seemed to be finishing up the last few pancakes when Kitsune stormed into the kitchen like the house was on fire. I heard her coming and greeted her as she entered the dining room.

"Morning" I beam at her thru the serving window [the arched window between the kitchen and dining room] "Sleep well? Thought you might be hungry when you got up so I cooked breakfast, you like pancakes?"

Kitsune stops as she processed what was in front of her.

"Huh? Yes I like pancakes" she stammers clearly not fully awake yet, she walks into the kitchen up beside me. "you need any help?" she asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No no, you go sit and I'll serve you shortly, I'm almost done anyhow." I say pushing her out of my kitchen. As she goes to sit I arrange the food onto plates, once plated the food looks almost too good to eat. As I carry it out and set Kitsune's plate in front of her she instantly starts to salivate as her eyes widen to take in the meal before her.

"Wow! I had no idea you could cook like this!" she says eyes the food hungrily.

"Haha, neither did I. my body just seem to move on its own" I rub my head kinda embarrassed.

"Well enough talk let's eat!" she smiles, her stomach growling.

"Yes!" I nod eagerly.

"Itadakimasu!" we say grace clapping our paws before digging in. As I take my first bite my mouth explodes with flavor. It was so good! The pancakes were soft and fluffy, the butter melting into the warm pancakes while soaking up syrup. I was hesitant to eat the bacon but I gave into my hunger. The eggs too were amazing, at first we ate in silence, as we were too engrossed into our meal. I was the first to speak.

"So you said something about starting a rescue team right? How do we do that?" I asked, a piece of bacon between my lips

"Hmf?" she looked up from her plate, mouth full of food, after a moment of chewing, swallowing, and a swig of milk from the cups I brought with the plates, she was able to speak.

"Oh yeah ha, I almost forgot. Well after we have to have a group of at least two Pokémon there is some paperwork to fill out, most of it's done thou and I just need your signature. Oh and we need a team name. But I can't come up with a good one… how bout you? You got a good one?" she asks licking her lips. She had attacked her plate like she hasn't had a hot meal in years, a piece of egg stuck to her nose. This made me smile slightly.

"Hmm well I'm not sure" I thought about this crossing my arms looking thoughtful, names filled my head, while they all sounded cool like _Hidden Fist,_ _Shadow Fighters, Pokémon Rangers, _while team_ Rescue_ or _Saviors_ seemed too plain. Team_ Renegades _I liked but like the others it didn't really give me a special feeling. Then a name came to mind, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. This name held a great meaning to me, why, I couldn't quite understand but I felt like it was source of a great deal of my human memories.

"I think I know one." I said feeling quite satisfied with my choice.

"Really? What is it?" Kitsune seemed to catch my smile and was curious as to what I was thinking.

"**Ryōzanpaku**!" I say confidently, my silver eyes glow and my aura shines faintly in the dim morning light, my tone suggesting that I wouldn't accept any other name.

Kitsune's eyes widen as my very being shown as I uttered the name.  
"Ooo, I like it! It gives a nice impression and is pleasing to the ears. Plus I can tell you won't take anything else haha, hold on I'll be right back."  
She stands from the table, her plate long clean and climbs to the study loft to retrieve the papers. Once back down we both sign our names (I noticed she has me as team leader) and gives me a big smile  
"It's settled, we are now **_Team Ryōzanpaku_**! I'll mail these and soon it'll be official, hopefully" after folding the papers into a sealed envelope she hops outside to stick them in the mailbox while I take our dishes to the kitchen to clean then I sit on the couch.  
"And now we wait for our approval" she sighs hopping back inside and plops on the couch beside me, a nice fire burned low in the hearth.  
"Hey wanta check out the town? Since you're new here I can show you around." Kitsune suddenly turns to me.

"Hmmm, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'm eager to look around" I honestly reply, curious to see the town.

"Aright then!" she hops up smiling again "I'm gonna go change… Don't you dare peek on me" she gives me a serious look and I throw up my paws in defense.

"I won't I promise" I say defensively as I watch her hop off to her room.  
While I wait a thought hits me, "I'm the aura Pokémon right? I should try to use my aura, maybe meditating would help."

I sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire and try to focus my mind. Closing my eyes I search myself for this power of aura, wasn't very hard to find, in the center of my chest I felt an incredibly large pool, no, a vortex of aura. My aura seemed to be a dull silver color, almost like the grey of a storm cloud building electricity.

"Whoa this is awesome… this overwhelming force connects all life, my kind is just more sensitive to it than others."

Curiously I mentally probe out to one of the arms of this swirling galaxy and everything pulses with shallow, silver light, outlining everything within my vicinity giving me an almost 360 degree visual of my surroundings. This however, included Kitsune's room, I could see her changing into something like a skirt and a tube top, her lacey undergarments just visible to my new mental sight….. And what a sight it is. Before I could gawk- er, observe more my connection to the aura was severed and I'm staring into the fire with a bit blood trickling from my nose, and a tight feeling in my pants.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say, the image of her in her underwear still hot in my mind. The sound of her door clicking open snapped me back to reality. When I stood and turned around she stood in a white tube top and a red cloth tied around her waist, my jaw hits the floor.

"You like?" she teases, blushing a bit as she closes my mouth then gives me a playful smile.  
"heh you might catch bug types like that, come on I'll show you around" she walks past me and out the door with me following behind still in shock at her beauty even if it's an illusion.


	7. Pokemon Square

**Ch 7  
****Pokémon Square**

**Kitsune**

During the amazing breakfast (I need to make sure he cooks more often) he asked about what was needed to form a team.

"Well we have to have at least two members before we can register, then there is paperwork to fill out, mainly asking about who the members are, who the leader will be, and of course the team name." I spoke between bites, it's been forever since I've had a hot meal (I'm not really a good cook) so I was really enjoying this.  
"I've got most of the paperwork done but I can't come up with a good name. How about you? You got one?" I asked him curiously, I didn't have any creativity with names and stuff so I was hoping he would.

He stopped to ponder a moment, arms crossed as he gnawed on a bacon strip. You could see his gears turning rapidly but nothing came out. Then suddenly he said a name very soft so a barely heard him.

"**Ryōza****npaku**" he muttered under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you" I said annoyed that he was whispering.

"**Ryōzanpaku, **that will be our name**"** his whole form glows for a second. And he raises his head with a look of fulfillment. I could tell that no matter what I said he would insist this name. However, I liked it so I had no objections.

"ooo, I like it. Sounds intimidating and inspiring at the same time, plus I can tell you won't take no for an answer." I giggle a bit with a paw over my mouth.  
"Ok, I'll fill out the paperwork. Just sign here please" I say handing him a quill [a feather pen] watching him sign his name. Once the sheet is all filled out I put it in the mailbox and hop back inside wondering what we could do as I plop down beside him on the couch.

"Hey would you like to check out the town?" I asked realizing he probably hasn't done so.

"Sure! I'm quite interested on how Pokémon live here" he replies eagerly.

"Alright then, I'm going to change then we can go," I hop up and spin around on him with a stern look "But you better not try to peek on me!" I wag a finger at him menacingly and he throws up his hands in defense.

"I won't I promise" he says. Satisfied with that I go to my room to change putting on a white tube top and tie a read cloth around my waist. When I'm done and meet him back in the main room his mouth falls open and his nose bleeds a bit. I laugh a bit before closing his mouth

"Ha-ha you'll catch bugs like that" and I pull him along to see the town all the while my face bright red.

**Ryu**

After she pulls me outside we walk down a path which I assume lead toward town,

"So you live by yourself?" I asked curious as to why she would have such a big house.

"Yeah but not always, I lived there with my mom and dad. They were a big time Rescue Team and the house was their base." She says solemnly  
"They were team _Night Shadow_. My dad, Jiraiya, was a Greninja and my mom, Inari, was a Zoroark. They were quite the team, my mom specialized in infiltration and espionage with her illusion skills and dad was the stealth combat specialist being a frog ninja. They had a friend that was a Bastidon who was literally a walking tank HAHA, but he was very kind hearted, also they had a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan, now those two were pure combat together there was nothing they couldn't do." she seem to smile as she remembered the past.

"Wow, they must have been quite the legend." I say honestly amazed.

"Yeah they were real big shots, but one day they bit off more than they could chew" her frown got worse and I decide this would be a story for another time.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it right now ok? Just tell me some other time, whenever you're ready to talk about it." I hug her for comfort, throwing an arm over her shoulder and drawing her close. Strangely she doesn't shy away from this but instead stops walking and hugs me back, with both arms around my torso and her face buried in my furry chest.

"Thank you" was all I could hear her say. With a quick sniffle and a dab at her eyes (she seemed very close to tears) we continue our walk toward town.

**Kitsune**

When he asked me about my parents I was afraid to tell him anything, but since I know something about his past I might as well tell him about mine. But I was getting all choked up and he stopped me saying I could tell him when I felt ready. This really relieved me as it was still very hard to talk about such things. Thankfully it wasn't much longer before we neared the edge of town.

"Hey hurry up we're here!" I pulled his paw and ran into town.

"H-Hey slow down. Haha I'm coming, WHOA!" he stopped as I pulled him into the square.

"Welcome to Pokémon Square!" I threw out my arms waving all around.  
"There's lots of important stuff here so before we make any big expeditions or rescues, we need to make sure we're prepared." I pointed to the stall where two Kecleon sat, one green, the other purple. "That's _Kecleon Shop_ here we can buy useful items and sell unwanted ones."

I pull him over to a stall where a Kangaskhan sat, her baby playing just outside the stall. "That's _Kangaskhan Storage._ Here we can store important items so we don't lose them if you're defeated in a dungeon."

Next was a stall where a Persian sat counting coins on a desk. "That's Felicity Bank, there we can store our money so we don't lose it in dungeons."  
I drag him to the center of the square. "So what do you think?" I smile at him.

"I think it's wonderfully amazing. I'll be sure to get very acquainted with all the Pokémon here." A smile lit up his feature as he looked around.

I couldn't help but notice he was rather cute looking. *!* (crap! what am I thinking!) I blushed while mentally scolding myself, I then notice a Peliper flying overhead  
"AH! The mail's ran! Come on lets go see if we got anything!" I ran off with him in tow running beside me.


	8. The Adventure Begins

**Hey sorry its been a while since I've posted been busy with school and work. i want to thank all the people that are reading my story, im glad that its getting such good attention. i mast admit that this is my first story ive written, again im always open to suggestions and ideas for future chapters. so hit me up.**

***NOTE: i don not own Pokemon, it is owned by Nintendo, but the main characters are mine! **

**Ch8**

**The Adventure Begins**

**Ryu**

As she drug me threw the Square, I noticed a building that drew my attention (a training Dojo!) I was mentally happy to find that. While I may now be a Pokémon, I can't just stop training. So I made a mental note to come here on my own sometime. After we walked thru the Square a while she shouted something about the mail had come and dragged be back toward the house, but I wanted to have some fun on our way there.

"Hey why don't we have some fun on our way back?" I said stopping as we got to the edge of town, this made her freeze in her tracks.

"W-what do you mean fun? What are you thinking? I mean w-we just met a few days ago"….she mumbled twiddling her paws together. Her face was flaming red and she wouldn't look me in the eye. Her response went over my head at first till it hit me like a _Double Slap _to the face. I thought I would my face would catch fire…

"W-WAIT I D-DIDNT MEAN LIKE THAT! I MEANT LIKE A RACE, YOU KNOW A FREIENDLY RACE!" I was so embarrassed at how she had interpreted my words. Thankfully she wanted to get this aside as much as I did.

"OH!, Ha-ha ok, sure yeah we'll race." She laughed nervously "So, how do you want to do this? Like a punishment game?"

"Yeah, sure let's do that!" I smiled, "but what kind of punishment shall we do?"

"Hmm, oh I know! Loser has to wash the dishes tonight!" she laughed.

"Ha-Ha, ok that'll work since I'm not about to lose to you" I teased sticking out my tongue. "Oh, and one more thing." I said walking over to her, I placed my paw on her head and tapped into the power of aura. Everything pulsed around me with silver light and I saw Kitsune's real form growing purple under a silver outline that was her illusion.  
"Let's drop this when we're alone ok? You shouldn't have to hide from me."

I smiled as I dispelled her illusion with my aura. This made her blush even brighter than before. (shocking considering her dark fur) I also noticed that her true form is actually just as tall as I was, and it was her Buneary form that was shorter than me.

"B-Baka…" she mumbled looking down. Then she redid her illusion despite my protest. Then smiled and stuck out her tongue.  
"hehe no thanks, I'm not quite comfortable walking around in my true form, besides, this way I have hands."  
She said cupping my face in her paws, and while still smiling she launched a _Pound _into my face with one of her ears. I luckily blocked it with my paw in time, while I also still continues to smile nervously, behind my paw I was sweating from the shock of her almost hitting me.

"Also if you dispel my illusion like that without my consent one more time, I'm gonna _Pound_ you so bad not even a Revival Seed will save you." She said innocently. I didn't need to tap into the power of aura to feel the killing intent behind her words…

"Ahahaha. Yeah sure, whatever you say…" I laughed nervously. "So um, how about that race?" I said drawing us back to the main subject.

"Ah! Yes, back to that, so let's line up. Loser has to wash dishes" she said as she drew a starting line across with her foot.

"Yes! Hope you're ready to eat my dust" I teased as I set up like an Olympic runner while she tried to set up in a similar fashion eventually ditching her skirt (which I had to carry) for the pair of shorts she had on underneath she was ready.

I pick up a nearby rock holding up for her to see. "Ok see this? I'm going to toss it, our race starts once this hits the ground, got it?" I asked.

"Alright fine by me, whenever you're ready." She said setting up; when she stuck her butt up I couldn't help but stare at it for a sec before refocusing my mind.

"Ok." With a huff I tossed the rock lightly into the air. Both of us poised to strike. The rock hit the ground with a soft _"thump" _and we shot off the rockets.

I could tell she was well accustomed to using her Buneary form as she ran with surprising agility but I was no slow poke, however I wasn't sure if I was using my full strength, while I was running hard. But didn't feel like all my power was in it, so I decided to jump into the trees. With a good leap I was now jumping thru the trees, going from branch to branch like I was weightless. This gave me a good lead on her and she didn't like it.

"HEY! No fair!" she shouted at me.

"Haha sorry but it seems like I got energy to spare!" I laughed leaping thru the foliage. This added fuel to her fire causing her to run harder.

We didn't have much farther to go as I could see the house from where I was in the trees, and then I watched her suddenly hop away faster than before, she was using _agility!_

"OH ok, two can play that game." I laughed as I used _agility _as well, rocketing thru the trees at amazing speed.  
I was a bit too fast to be honest, as even thou I shot past her, like a Doduo racing a Slowpoke, I wasn't able to control my speed and flew right into the side of the great tree that was her house.

"Ouch…" was all I managed as I peeled my face off the bark of the tree house. I could hear Kitsune's laughter down below.

"WHAA-HAHAHA! OH MY ARCEUS! You ate that tree so hard!" she laughed rolling on the ground.  
"I don't even care about losing the race now, not with you slamming into the tree like that!"  
She picks herself off the ground wiping tears from her eyes.

I on the other hand have now managed to jump down to the ground rubbing my nose from my full face plant. With regret I look back at the tree, horrified that I could see an imprint of my collision in the shape of my outline. This hurled Kitsune into another fit of laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up. Just remember YOU gotta wash dishes tonight." I said sticking out my tongue at her.

"Aha-haha, that's fine with me. I'm not the one that had tree bark for an appetizer." She snickered. "But at anycase let's check the mail" she said opening the mail box I bounded up behind her to get a better look.

**Kitsune**

As I dragged Ryu back home he proposed a little challenge, a race back to the house. Loser had to wash dishes. So I took him up on it, but I wasn't about to lose to this mutt. Halfway thru I kicked into overdrive with _agility_ but her seem to have lots of fuel in the tank cause he took off using _agility_ as well, jumping way in front of me. However, his speed was too much to handle and he smacked into my tree house…. That wasn't funny, IT WAS HILIAROUS! I laughed so hard I didn't feel bad about losing anymore. After he peeled himself off the tree I went to check the mail.

"Ooooh! We got a package!" I squealed pulling a box from the mailbox, a letter flutters down and I shove the box into Ryu's arms and pick up the letter. As I open the letter my eyes quickly scan the page. While Ryu and I walk inside, I could barely contain myself.

"Oh MY ARCERS! Ryu we're in! Our team has been registered! WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN!"

Ryu had just enough time to set the box down when I jumped into his arms and hugged his neck. Thankfully he was listening and his reactions were fast enough to catch me and spin us around in glee. In the mist of all the excitement I may have kissed his cheek and hugged him to my chest. Something I didn't really think about.

**Ryu**

As we walked inside Kitsune was silently reading the letter that was attached to our package. I suddenly heard her squeal about our team being registered as an actual rescue team. I had just set down the box when I saw her jump toward me into my arms; thankfully my reactions were fast enough to catch her. I swung us around caught up in her excitement. She apparently was so happy she laid a big kiss to my left cheek and hugged my head between her breasts. I was caught somewhere between torture and paradise.

"HAHA ok this is great, so what does the letter say?" I asked setting her down.

"Well it says that our request to start a rescue team was approved! Our team has been recognized by the Pokémon Rescuer's Association, and has been equipped with a team badge, a toolbag, and a wondermap. So that's what the package was for." She said grabbing the package and sitting beside me.  
"Here you open it" she smiled as the box was dropped in my lap.

"Hah ok," I say as I rip off the packing paper and open the box. Inside I find the map rolled up to the side of the box.  
"Nice this will come in handy" I say then pulling out the toolbag, it was a tan shoulder bag that could be filled with lots of useful stuff.  
"Sweet!" both I and Kitsune say as we inspect the bag.

In it we found an assortment of berries, as well as a Dodge Scarf, this scarf allows the wearer a chance to dodge oncoming attacks. The scarf was a royal blue and I thought it was really cool but I gave it to Kitsune, tying it around her neck like a bow, this made her blush deeply. Then in the bottom of the bag I find the badge,

"So this round, plain, piece of metal is our badge?" I asked disapprovingly as I rolled it in my paws. Kitsune, who had been admiring her new bow in a mirror, looks over my shoulder at the badge I'm holding, her large chest pressed against my back was very distracting.

"So this is our badge?" she said taking the round object from my paws twirling it in her own. "It's kinda plain."

With her hands busy she's leaning all her weight on my back. Not that I didn't like it, but I knew that one wrong step and I would die by her paw. While she had our team badge I was looking at my yin-yang badge I found when I recovered my Black Belt, which I found it boots my _Fighting_ type moves. Suddenly Kitsune dropped the badge by accident and it fell into my lap. This caused two reactions, First; Kitsune attempted to save the badge by leaning forward more but slipped and my head ended up between her boobs. Second: as the two badges collided in my lap it gave out a bright flash, this caused me to jump back and avert my eyes, shoving my face right into Kitsune's chest. Both of us fell to the ground, with me on top of her shielding her from the bright light. Just as quick as it came, the flash was gone.

"What in the hell just happened?" Kitsune asked confused but suddenly aware that I'm between her tits. "And get off me perv!" she shouted smacking me with an ear.

"Oww." I said rubbing my face, "I don't know, but I was blinded from that flash." I said resorting to my aura for vision while my eyes rested.

As I looked for where the badge could have gone I noticed the badge itself gave off and aura of its own making it easier to find. But what I found wasn't what I expected, what was once two badges was now one. The plain, round badge now had more of a shield shape, the outline was a deep sapphire blue with five little protrusions (one for each corner) reaching toward the center. The interior was still blank but in a sense that it was colorless. The center was what really caught my eye; what was once a small gem became the yin-yang symbol I held dear. I open my eyes to make sure the aura wasn't just fooling with me, but what I saw was very real and I loved it.

"Hey Kit, I found our badge and I think this one is a keeper." I said proudly held out the new badge for her to see.

"Really, what makes you say that?" she asked as she looked into my paw. "WHOA! Now's that's a badge worthy of our team name. Whaa-hahaha!" she laughed joyously.

**The pair celebrated into the night, happy with their newly formed team. Now starts a new chapter in the lives of these Pokémon. And the journey begins for the Pokémon rescue team Ryōzanpaku!**

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter again sorry for this time gap NINJA OUT!**


	9. The First Job

**Ch 9 (Day 4-5)**

**First Job**

**Kitsune**

We partied till we crashed, after having our team approved and the new formation of our badge; I believe the situation called for celebration. I even whipped out a bottle of my dad's sake he kept in the cellar (while he wouldn't approve of us drinking, I'm he sure would approve of our cause). This was met with surprising resistance from my friend Ryuga

"I hope you don't plan on getting me drunk" Ryuga said sternly. "Because I'm not one for alcohol."  
This caused me to pout.

"Awww come on don't be a spoil sport, just a little won't hurt ya." I say wagging the bottle before setting it on the table in the common room that made up the bottom floor of the tree house.

"I don't know are you sure about this?" he asks shyly. I could see him eying the bottle hard, I worried for a moment that his concentration might shatter the bottle.

"Well here at least give it a try, HehHeh, never know, you might like it." I say as I pour our cups setting one in front of him.  
"Come now we'll take our first go together" I say holding up my cup. Thankfully I manage to convince him as he now holds his up with mine.

"So, what are we toasting to?" Ryuga asked with his cup raised.

"Hmmm, to our future adventures!" I say happily.  
With a chuckle Ryuga nods in agreement, we toast and down our sake.

**Ryuga**

After our toast I found that I rather liked sake, even thou I was still strongly against getting drunk. We drank the night away, with Kitsune drinking most of it. After a few drinks Kitsune decided she wanted to dance, twirling around in what seem to be a very intricate dance but was no more that the tottering spins of a buzzed Pokémon. I found myself laughing at her feeling a bit fuzzy myself.

…...

After half the bottle gone Kitsune's control on her illusion begins to flicker, to be honest I was surprised it had lasted this long given how much she was drinking. With the bottle practically empty I sit on the couch watching her spin and dance around the fire, suddenly in her drunken stupor she trips and falls on top of me. I manage to catch her and keep both of us from falling off the couch.

"Hmmm Ryu~kuun your so warm and flllluffy~" Kitsune's words slurred and her breath reeked of alcohol, yet still her words made me blush.

(Why did she say my name like that?) Was the only thought my rattled brain could come up with, then Kitsune wrapped her arms undermine and buried her face in my chest. The situation was becoming dangerous.

"Um... Kitsune what are you-"  
my words trail off as her illusion vanishes and her true form nuzzles into to me, from her breathing I could tell she had fallen asleep.

"Oh great, now what?" I say realizing she has me pinned down.  
"I can't stay like this." I whisper trying to gently pull her off of me. With a little effort I manage to squirm my way out and try to sneak away but I'm stopped in my tracks by some kind of force. With surprising difficulty I turn my head to see a bleary eyed Kitsune leaning off the couch, a paw firmly standing on my shadow, her eyes glowing like amethysts.

"Wha?" was all I was able to say.

Rather than speaking she drags me back by my shadow's ear, pointing with her other paw from me to back at the couch as if she had gone mute and choose to speak thru gestures. With her latch on my ear I had little choice in the matter I give in and walk back to the couch sitting beside her.

"Ok, now what?" I ask softly not all too sure what she wants from me.

Again refusing to speak she leans over the other side of the couch and produces a thick blanket; looking back at me she speaks only one word.

"Stay" she says it softly, barely audible over the crackling of the low fire.  
The light from her eyes has dimmed guessing her hold over my shadow was gone, meaning whether I stayed or not was up to me.

(What is up with her? Does she want me to sleep here with her?) My mind was frantic with thoughts but I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. I nod and lay down on the edge couch leaving the backed side to her. The couch was easily big enough for both of us so it wasn't uncomfortable. But she still cuddled close to me as I pulled the blanket over the both of us. With a nudge I felt her wrap her paws around me and whisper into my chest.

"I've been so lonely..." soon she was once again asleep leaving my mind to wonder before I too fell asleep.

…...

(Day 5)

**Ryuga**

I woke the next morning with a very bad headache.  
"UGH…. So this is a hangover, if I'm this bad I can imagine how Kitsune's fairing." I say as I check on my slumbering partner. Surprisingly she was still sound asleep, cuddled close against my side.

"She must have been so lonely in this place by herself" I absentmindedly stroke the fur on her head. Noticing my actions I stop mildly embarrassed.

"I guess I should get up and try to find something to cure this hangover, I'm sure she'd appreciate it if I did." With this in mind I get up and trudge to the kitchen the bright sunlight hurting my eyes.

I shifted thru the cabinets for anything I thought would help. The fruit of my labors was thus; berries in general didn't help, gummies didn't help any either, same went for most of the seeds, most doing more harm than good. I was down to the Heal Seed while the name sounded good I was still wary, especially after the Blast Seed made me spit fire! So as a precaution I give the seed a little nibble, now these seed are not like normal seeds, because they are HUGE! This "seed" was nearly the size of my paw. As I nibble at the seed I realize I'm feeling a little better, after checking for any adverse side effects, I decide this seed would work and continue to eat it, grabbing an extra one for Kitsune when she wakes up.

As I walk back into the main room I hear Kitsune stirring, I lean over the couch smiling down at my very hungover sleeping partner.

"Good morning Sleeping Beau―GAAH!" My words were cut short when she used _Scratch _on my face. (This girl is violent!) Were my thoughts as I held my face in pain.

"NOT. A. WORD."  
she was obviously suffering from a major hangover, seeing as while one paw had glowing claws from her attack the other was firmly pressed on the bridge of her snout.

*sigh* "Here this should help." I say tossing the Heal Seed into her lap. "I'm gonna go wash up." I walk toward the bathroom.

**Kitsune**

I woke up looking into Ryuga's bight, smiling face. Can't say I share his mood.

"Good morning Sleeping Beau―GAAH!" his voice was painfully loud, so I cut off his sentence with a _Scratch_, to the face.

"NOT. A. WORD." was all I manage to say, I was in no mood for his teasing.

"Here this should help." I hear him say tossing a Heal Seed into my lap, he mentions something about washing, but I wasn't listening, my head still hurts too much.

As he walks off I nibble at the seed and try to remember what all happened last night. It was mostly a blur but as I nibbled at the seed my head clears and I can remember more. Mainly about how I cuddled with Ryuga.

The memories of the scene made me blush and hide my face in the arm of the couch.

"Arrgh! It's so embarrassing!" I wine aloud. While I did enjoy cuddling with Ryuga, I was NOT about to admit it.

I also remembered I called him Ryu~kun rather than saying his name. (What are my feelings for this guy? He's only been here a few days and he's changed my whole world around) as I ponder on this Ryu~ku-, I mean Ryuga, must have taken a shower and has emerged. My eyes will never forget what they saw, while he had on his white fighting pants he had a towel drying off with head. What really caught my eye was for a small Pokémon had some lean muscle, I mean there wasn't really much to look at but for some reason I was drawn to him, I was practically drooling! Before he could notice me a ducked down and scolded myself for the thoughts running thru my head.

"So, feeling any better?" Ryuga asks me as he stands by the fire warming his back.

"Yes, thanks and sorry for scratching you..." I give him an apologetic look. But he waves it off

"Hey don't sweat it, don't blame you, I'm sure you was no mood for it HAHA" he gave me a simple smile, this made my heart flutter a bit and I blush. (DAMN THIS GUY!)

Suddenly a thought hits me. "Quick, let's go check the mail! See if we got any job offers!"  
I jump and throw on my disguise and dart out the door, wrapping the blanket around my semi-nude apparition as a half-dressed Ryuga following me.

**Ryuga**

After I took my shower I felt a lot better, as I walk drying my head I had a feeling I was being stared at, but for my own dignity I ignore it and stand by the fire.

"So, you feel any better?" I ask Kitsune hoping she's in a better mood.

"Yeah I do thanks, and sorry for scratching you." she gives me a hurt puppy look, which works all too well considering her natural form.

"Hey don't sweat it, don't blame you, I'm sure you was no mood for it, HAHA" I wave her off giving her a warm smile, and for a second I thought I saw her blush...  
suddenly she sits straight up on the couch.

"Hey we should check the mail! Maybe we got a few job offers." she jumps off the couch and puts on her disguise (which is only wearing her underwear) and wraps herself in the blanket we slept with.  
In haste I follow her only half dressed myself; wearing only my fighting pants.

We rush to check the mail only to find it empty.

"Aww!" Kitsune pouted, "Well, I guess it can't be helped, since we're still new and all."  
She shrugged and was about to head back inside but I heard something like bird wings. I turned around to see the _Water Bird Pokémon_ Pelipper circling overhead.

"Hey looks the mail's here" I shout to Kitsune.  
She rushed back so fast I almost caught a peek under the blanket she was wrapped in, but she caught it before I could see anything above her knees, I was both thankful and disappointed. The Pelipper circled down closer to us landing softly on top of our mailbox.

"Buenos días mi amigos! (good morning my friends!)" Said the happy bird "Eager to receive your mail I see."  
Suddenly the bird stops halfway from pulling the mail from a bag hanging from his side, his eye's darting from me to Kitsune, as if connecting dots. Kitsune, suddenly aware of her state of clothing, hides behind me; this earns us a large grin from the Pelipper.

"OH-HO! Amigos! Looks like you've had quite the romantic night, Eh?" Says the Pelipper smiling wildly, giving a wink that makes both of us blush.

"Heh, yeah, you could say that." I manage rubbing the back of my head. I could feel Kitsune's eyes burning into my back warning me to keep quiet.

"Ah yes, young love… Pepe remembers when he met his corazón, his heart" says the Pelipper as he hands me a single envelope that I would assume to be our mail.

"Pepe? Is that your name?" I ask desperately trying to change the subject.

"Sí señor, Pepe the mail Pelipper, at your service." He bows humbly "Pepe will be the one to deliver your mail, Pepe hopes we will become mejores amigos, the best of friends."

"Nice to meet you Pepe, I'm Ryuga and the one behind me is my friend Kitsune." Kitsune gives Pepe a nod and I smile and offer him my paw to shake.  
After a weird hand/paw/wing shake, Pepe takes to the sky again to make the rest of his deliveries.

"Well he seems nice." I say as we turn to head back inside.

"Yeah but the way he speaks is weird" Kitsune points out as we walk thru the door. "Oh, what's in the letter he gave us?" she asks pointing to the letter in my hand.

"Hmm, not sure let's see" I go about opening the letter and read it aloud.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON... AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE... THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ. FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND"

"Hmm, what do you think?" I ask Kitsune who is sitting on the couch looking cute all wrapped up in the blanket.

"I say let's do it! But, let get some clothes on thou" she laughs nervously making me smile.

"Haha ok sure, I'll be outside when you're ready." I say to her since all I needed to do was pull on my vest and tie my belt.

…

As she dresses, I went to town to collect supplies from storage. I made sure our bag had a few berries, lunches (I made bento boxes); even packed a few Gravel Rocks I found when we rescued that Caterpi. As I walked back to the house I saw Kitsune waiting outside for me. Today she wore a black-spandex outfit that stopped halfway down her arms and legs, over this she wore a blue denim vest. This didn't leave much to the imagination, every inch of her curves were noticeable, and this left me with nowhere to look.

"Um, I see you're ready to go." I stammer blushing slightly.

"Yeah you like it? I figured if we're gonna be running around I better wear something athletic." as she says this she's bending and stretching, which only shows off more of her tight body. My eyes takinkg sanctuary in the clouds above.

"Haha yeah, well we better be off" I say as I pull out the map to help avert my eyes, and so we don't get lost on our way to our destination. "To _Thunderwave Cave_ we go!"

**Hey people, sorry its been so long since i posted. but YES THE STORY LIVES ON! i just had some technical difficulties for a while. but ive been writing! i just wasn't able to post any new chapters. so please keep reading and im always open for suggestions or anything, so till next time NINJA OUT!**


	10. Magnet Malfunction

**Ch10 (day5)**

**Magnet Malfunction**

Thunderwave Cave

Ryuga

The trek to the cave wasn't that bad and went by fairly quick. However I realized that my partner was clearly directionally challenged, because I realized when she had the map we seem to walk in circles till I took it back and got us back on course. When we arrived there was two Magnemite outside the cave

OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT! Said one of the Magnemite. With a quick bow to them I lead us into the cave.

B1F

Ryuga

Once inside I could feel the electricity in the cave, the very air hummer with it. So we had to be careful about what we touched cause never know which rock would shock you.

"OW!" Kitsune jerked and she hugged my arm tighter.

"Did you get shocked again?" I asked knowing the answer, while there wasn't many Pokémon around, we were constantly being shocked by overcharged stones, and frankly it was getting annoying.

"Yeah, and all this static is messing up my hair." She huffed angrily.

So for the sake of our sanity I used the power of Aura to help us avoid the charged hotspots. But the focus of my Aura wasn't the best so I could only sense the supercharged spots. This was still good because the level of charge in these places could really char our hides. However I was soon getting very aggravated and needed something to beat up. Thankfully we find the stairs before I started punching the next rock that shocked me.

B2F

On this floor we ran into other Pokémon. Our first confrontation was a Rattata, and I was eager to blow off steam from the first floor.

"Finally, I was about to bunch a wall or something!" I smile as I rush the Rat Pokémon, but he seen me coming and jumped out of the way. I turned to catch him, (this rat was faster than he looked.) I said to myself.  
Then the Rattata decided to attack me with_ Bite_, I dodge him by side-stepping left, this sets me up pretty well and as the Rattata fly's past me I grab its tail and throw him into a wall. As he hits the wall there was a random puff of smoke and the Rattata tries to run for it, unlucky for him the nearest way out of the room was across from me, unlucky for me, he manage to get there first. Suddenly there was a flash of movement, something whizzed right by me and knocked the Rattata in the back of the head knocking him out, and he dissipated in a vapor as he was kicked out of the dungeon. As I looked back to find the source of the flying object, I find Kitsune playfully tossing a Gravel Rock in air and catching it.

"Sorry but I wasn't about to let him get away." she teased sticking out her tongue.

"Hehe its ok, I don't think I was able to catch him anyway" I rub the back of my head embarrassed.

**Kitsune**

The moment we entered the cave I knew I wasn't gonna like it here. First all the static in the air caused my fur to frizz-out, second every other rock I touched shocked me! So I got irritated very fast, and when we encountered that Rattata I was just as eager to fight as Ryuga. But the Bakado rushed off after it, however this time the Rattata was ready for him and dodged his attacks. But the Rat messed up when he went to attack, because Ryuga sidestepped him, caught his tail, and threw him across the room. When the Rattata hit the wall, he took some damage but survived, rather than trying to fight he panicked and tried to run. He was a lot faster and almost managed to escape but I pegged him in the back of the head with a Gravel Rock this surprised Ryuga which made me smile smugly.

"Sorry but I wasn't about to let him get away." I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly

"Hehe, its ok I don't think I was gonna catch him anyway." He blushed slightly.

**Ryuga**

After the encounter with the first Rattata we ran across another plus a Nidoran so for once I had to fight seriously, well kinda. I figured out that I was stronger than a normal Riolu because of my human training, so my physical strength made me a boon in close combat. With this strength I planned on protecting Kitsune from any kind of attacker. As we entered the room both Pokémon jumped on us forcing us into a corner, this worked fine for me cause I could intercept any attack that was meant for Kitsune. However this forced me to play defense, having to ward off two attacked at once.

"Hey let me out I can fight too!" Kitsune says from behind me, worried about the amount of damage I'm taking.

"NO! I got this!" I retorted. Concentrating on blocking the oncoming, _Bite_'s and _Tackle_'s  
I somewhat remembered a defensive technique taught to me by an Invincible Superman with golden hair and beard. I think it was called Seikūken, and I remembered it being great for both offense and defense, but I can't remember how it worked. So I was just reacting to the movement of the attacking Pokémon, looking for a pattern I could exploit.

Sadly my endurance was going to give out before I could uncover any type of attack pattern, so before my defense gave out I took a swing at both attackers, this was somewhat successful. I hit the Rattata with a strong Front Kick as he came at me to attack, but when I brought my foot back down for an Ax Kick across the top on the Nidoran 's head I caught one of her poisonous spikes to my calf; this activated her Poison Point ability.

"Ah!" I yanked my leg back as I felt the sting of her poison spike, my leg already going numb from the toxin.

"RYUGA! Now you're Poisoned, please let me help!" I heard Kitsune yell into my ear, concern in her words.

"I said I got this!" I yelled back. With a "dead" leg and poison running thru my system I had to keep calm, else the poison would spread faster.

I closed my eyes to clear my head, while I did so I felt rather than seen the Rattata rushing at me on my left, his fangs bared with _Bite._ Rather than panicking I calmly moved my hands to intercept him, and found myself redirecting his attack to the Nidoran on my right as if it was nothing.

"That's is it! Urg!"  
I was excited as I was finally able to use Seikūken, but I spoke too soon as I next took a _Tackle_ straight on, I only manage to hold the Nidoran back with pure strength.

"DAMN-IT RYUGA LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Kitsune was practically screaming at me by now. She was still effectively trapped in the corner behind me.

"I SAID I GOT THIS!" I yelled as I hurled the Nidoran into her Rattata partner.  
This gave me time to try my Seikūken again but, the Poison sets in and I'm brought to my knees.  
"URGH! This isn't good." I mumble as the two attacker loom over me ready to attack.  
Then there was a flash of black and the attackers were frozen in place.  
"URGG! Damn it."I watched as the two Pokémon loomed over me, both poised to attack. As they descend to attack me they suddenly stop in their tracks, as if they were frozen in place.

As I look up I see Kitsune in her true form eyes blazing like amethysts. I noticed black shadowy lines wrapped around the Rattata and Nidoran freezing their movements, as I traced them down the source was Kitsune! Her whole body wrapped in a dark-purple, shadowy aura, but it wasn't evil or malevolent rather, it was warm and protective. This was her natural aura.  
Kitsune looks up with her eyes blazing, a small whisper is all I manage to hear.

"_Kage_ _Ransu__"_ Suddenly the shadow lines holding the two Pokémon in place release, then they form two large needle-like figures and pierce straight through them and into the ground.  
At first I was shocked, she had killed them! But as I looked harder they were still alive, just in heavy shock as if they fully believe they had been staked thru, and had passed out on their feet disappearing soon after in a wisp.

"WoW…" I said in astonishment, completely caught off guard by this show of hidden power.  
However this was short lived as the still raging Kitsune fixes her ire on me… I was afraid for my life!

"RYUGA…. You. You. You… ŌBAKA!" all her anger and frustration just melts into tears as she tackle-hugs me to the ground. She hugs around my waist crying into my chest.

"Don't you EVER do something like that again! You're not indestructible, I can fight too." She gives me the puppy face and I truly felt bad for upsetting her.

"I guess you're right, I'll be fine thou." I said as I sat up and brushed off, however the poison has weakened me quite a bit.

"OH NO, you're not going anywhere! Here eat this, it's a Pecha Berry, they cure poisoning." Kitsune says as she basically shoves this berry down my throat. After I eat it and rest a bit I start to feel better, standing I stretch my arms and legs.

"Ah, I feel a lot better, ok let's move out!" I say this while shadow boxing with a stalagmite to make sure I can move well and with a few strong punches, I manage to crumble the stalagmite.

"Um was that necessary?" Kitsune asks, once again in her Buneary disguise.

"Well no, but I felt better after it doing." I answered honestly; I was frustrated at how Kitsune had to save me because of my carelessness. "However, I was able to detect the stairs!"  
This I said cheerfully because we are relatively close to the stairs that led down. And with a short bit of walking we climb down to the next level.

B3F

**Kitsune**

As we climb down into the third floor I think back at Ryuga defending against the two attacking Pokémon. (He really took a beating but he seems fine now. But why did he go through all the trouble of taking on the both of them? I could've easily taken out one while he fought the other.)  
The only thoughts that made sense were too embarrassing to think about.

(There's no way he done it to trying to protect me, but it would explain why he backed me into a corner and wouldn't let me out…)  
these thoughts made my face blush with their implied afterthoughts.

(Wait if he's trying to protect me then that means he must like me right?! NO NO NO, don't be stupid! We barely know each other!) I shake my head trying to banish these giddy thoughts. There was no way I would admit to something like that.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I walk straight into Ryuga's back.  
"Oof, hey! Why'd we stop?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Shh!" Ryuga urges me to be quite while pointing ahead, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I look around him and seen the source of his distress, the room ahead was long, wide, and housed several sleeping Voltorbs.

"Oh My Arceus!" I whispered, now understanding our sudden stop, any closer and we'd be at risk of setting off a chain explosion!  
"Is there any way around it?" I plead with him.

"Unfortunately no, but I know how we can cross." He says with a look that told me I wasn't going to like his plan.

"I'm afraid to ask how but I'm going to anyway" I say with a sigh.

"Here just hop on, if I try to explain it you wouldn't understand" he kneels down offering me to climb onto his back.

"Um are you sure about this?" I ask cautiously as I start to climb on, then I stop and slap him across the back of the head.  
"You PERVERT! You just wanted a chance to grab my ass didn't you!" my face was blushing with both anger, and embarrassment.

"What?! NO! Geez…" Ryuga blushes heavily and rubs the back of his head.  
"It's just if I'm going to rush thru this I'm only getting one shot, and if either of us trips and falls or so much as touches one of those Voltorbs…." He didn't need to finish his statement. But something else he said caught my attention.

"Wait, you PLANED on just RUSHING through this!" I was about to scold him a good one but I remembered that I needed to be quite.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" He asked sarcastically. "Look I know it's stupid but it's all I have, well it's the safest way I can go about it anyway."

I thought for a second. "I think I can use my shadow powers to slip us thru but I'm not sure I can cover us for very long." This earned me a solid stare from my partner, I'll admit it was creepy.  
"Um… something wrong?" I ask, worried about the strange look I was getting.

"No, I was just thinking about how I'd like an expiation involving your, um 'powers'." He put quotes around the word powers like it was weird.  
(Who's he kidding? At least I'm not the one that can crush stone with my bare paws!) I thought to myself.

*sigh* "Ok fine, but after we get out of this dungeon. First we need to get across this." I said as I gestured toward the minefield ahead of us.

"Hmmmm. I think I have an idea." Ryuga said with a shine in his eyes. This made me feel uneasy.

…

**Kitsune**

"Um, you sure this is going to work?" I asked looking over his shoulders.

"Well it's worth a shot right? With my speed I can cross this easy, and if you make us intangible with your shadows then I can run faster since I won't have to turn." Said Ryuga confidently.

"I can see how it makes sense, but I'm still not sure how long I can keep us intangible. So I prefer you run cautiously just in case." I said worriedly. "Because if you make a wrong step..."

"Don't worry, that won't happen" he interrupted me as he prepped to run at my signal.

"Ok, you ready?" I ask before common-sense takes over.

"Hai! (Yes)" Ryuga responds. His whole body was like a coiled spring.

"Then Go!" I shout and he takes off like his tail was on fire. Before I could catch my breath, he had already covered a quarter of the room. (DANG! He's fast!)

"Hey what happened to my cover?" he asked while zigzagging through the minefield, he kicks a rock by accident stubbing his toe and sending the rock flying, yet he keeps running.

"Oh, sorry. K- Kage-Bakushin!" my eyes shone violet as a shadow like Aura surrounds us, just in time too.  
Cause we came across a small cluster of Voltorb snoozing together, with no time to jump over them we phase right through them like they weren't there.

"That was cool, but next time please don't wait till the last minute." Says Ryuga.

"No problem." I manage back.

"Hey soon we'll be home free...Hm?" Ryuga seemed distracted with something for a second them I felt him put on a burst of speed.

'Whoa! Watch out there, if I'm thrown off our cover'll be blown along with our hides!" I tease him. Suddenly I felt the room shake as one of the Voltorbs behind us went off.

This wasn't good, I could already feel the heat of a chain explosion rushing up behind us. With this many Voltorbs in one place, even if we clear the room we'll still be caught in the blaze. But Ryuga wasn't giving up, instead he puts on more speed, he was already running faster than I thought possible, at this rate he could catch a Doduo. But he still wasn't fast enough and we get caught up in the blast, but I find myself being swung around from Ryuga's back to being held in his arms as the blast tosses us out of the room and into a wall with Ryuga taking both impacts.

**Ryuga**

After Kitsune said "GO!" I bolted as hard as I could. (Which was pretty fast) I apparently caught her off guard because it took her a while to cloak us. Course not before I could kick a rock and send it flying, which HURT, after she cloaked us I had an easy time since I could just phase thru obstacles. But the rock I kicked must have hit one of the sleeping Voltorbs because I felt a surge of energy behind us. Soon I could feel the rising heat behind me and ran faster. However I knew I wasn't going to make it and pulled Kitsune off my back and into my arms to protect her. The force of the blast knocked me off my feet and threw me out of the room and into a wall at the end of another tunnel. Thankfully Kitsune was ok.

"Uhhhgg, Kit-san, you ok?" I ask her while sitting up, the fur on my back only slightly singed.

*SMACK*

"OW! I'll take that as a yes…" a red paw print shone brightly across my left cheek.

"What are you doing talking to me all casual like that? B-BAKA!" Kisune barks at me with her face bright red.  
"You know, you seem to be a magnet for trouble." She stands and gives a good shake to dust off.

"Yeah I've noticed, sorry about all that" I stand and dust off as well.  
"But good news is the stairs are close by."

With a little more walking we reach the stairs and descend into the next floor.

B4F

**Ryuga**

The fourth floor was actually quite with lots of items around, which made both of us very happy since it gave us time to rest. It also gave me time to focus my Aura, I noticed that the Aura I've been following to lead us through the dungeon didn't belong to a Magnemite. While everyone has different Auras, Pokémon of the same species have similar Auras. The Aura of the Magnemite that sent for us was simply friendly however, the Aura I've been tracking was playful, mischievous even. No matter how hard I tried I could not determine the species of Pokémon the Aura belonged to.

**Kitsune**

I was so relieved when the fourth floor was quiet and mostly empty. I decided to just stay in my normal form and wasn't up to fighting or running from anything. But while my body got to rest my mind would stop racing about. It was time I assessed my feelings for Ryuga. (While I didn't want to admit it, I have feelings for the guy; I just don't know what kind of feelings they are. I know he's a nice guy and we seem to be friends but I don't know where my feelings stop after that.)  
"By Arceus this is complicated…" I said aloud

"You're telling me. I can't seem to figure it out either." Ruyga responds seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused by his response.

"How the Aura I've been tracking doesn't belong to a Magnemite, but I can't figure out what it belongs to... Wait what are you talking about?" He asked realizing that I can't sense Aura's like he can.

"Oh, Umm, t-that's none of your business!" my face went hot cause there was no way I'd tell him what was going through my mind.  
"Have you found the stairs yet?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Actually yes, I have." he says pointing out in front of him.  
"Ladies first." he says while stepping to the side and bowing.

"HA, well aren't you a gentleman. Thank you" I said with a smile because that was unexpectedly sweet of him. With that, I lead us into the next floor.

B5F

**Kitsune**

Now into the fifth floor I'm finally recharged and refreshed since the last floor was quite, and from what I could tell this floor will be the same. So we managed to find the stairs quickly and descend into the last floor

…...

**Ryuga**

As we entered the heart of the cave I could see the two Magnemites that were stuck together sitting in the middle of the room.

"Oh hey, there they are, let's try to get them separated." I say ready to get this done.

"Yes! I'm so ready to go home." sighed Kitsune.

However as we got closer the conjoined Magnemites let loose a large discharge of electricity. I instinctively jumped in front of Kitsune to protect her and got zapped hard.

"AHHHHRGH!" That stung!" I yelped and shook myself static buzzing through my fur. But I seemed mainly unharmed. The shock felt familiar somehow, like I've had to deal with electric shocks quite often.

"OH MY ARCEUS! Are you ok Ruyga?" Kitsune runs to check on me but I stop her with an up-held paw.

"No stay there, I'm ok, I think. But I should do this on my own ok? I seem to be somewhat resistant to the shock." I said as I moved closer to the magnetic duo.

There was another discharge but this time I took it head on, while it hurt I still managed to get closer to them. Soon I was right behind them, flexing my hands to get them to move after the last shock.

"BZBZBZZZT! Please hurry! I don't want to be attached to this moron forever! BZBZBZZZT!?" said the first Magnemite.

"BZBZBZZZT! Oh yeah? Well you're not really a perfect catch yourself! BZBZBZZZT!?" retorted the second. I could tell they were quite tired of their predicament, and it was my job to help them.

"Ok, let's get you two separated!" I said while grabbing a Magnemite in each paw.  
"Ok, on three...THREE!" With all the strength I could manage I started to pull apart the two Pokémon.  
I could feel them slowly separating when suddenly a strong shock hit us, setting me down and the two was magnetized back together. Now in contact with the Magnemites I noticed the shocks wasn't coming from them but from another source. Also, this source has the same feel as the Aura I've been tracking through the dungeon.

"Ok, let's try this one more time." I was gonna get to the bottom of this. But first the task at hand, well paw…

Again I give the two Pokémon a good 'Heave-Ho' slowly pulling them apart. And again comes the shock trying to re-magnetize them again, however this time I was ready, as the shock hit I locked myself between the two Magnemite and continued to push them apart. With great effort I finally broke them free of each other's magnetic fields and fully separated. I just stood there smoking from the electric shocks my whole body twitched with static. But I wasn't done, I slowly walk to a far corner where I assumed both the shocks and Aura were coming from. There stood a tall stone column, and a few stalagmites. Listening closely I could hear someone coughing and whezzing.  
Alarmed I smashed the column with a good _Pound_ down and revealed a Pikachu…

**oooh so what does this mean for our team? what will happen to the pikachu? and why is our main boy so tough!? well we know the answer to the last one. but for the rest you'll just have to wait and find out. so till next time... NINJA out!**


	11. Dispersing the Overcharge

**Ch11 (day5)**

**Dispersing the Overcharge**

**Kitsune**

When we got close to the two Magnemite there was a random discharge of electricity, Ryuga jumps in front protect me, taking the hit.

**"**AHHHHRGH!**" **I heard Ryuga yelp.

**"**Oh my ARCEUS! Are you ok?**" **I ran up to him but he stopped me.

**"**No stay there, I'm ok, I think. But I should do this on my own ok? I seem to be somewhat resistant to the shock.**"**He said smoking, static buzzing through his fur. Yet surprisingly he was mostly unhurt. (Holy crap what is this guy made of!)

As he gets closer there has another discharge but he takes this shot head on and charges forward till he's right behind the two magnets.

(Ooo, that's gotta hurt.)

After that he began the process of separating them. With his massive strength that should have been easy. However as the two began to separate there was a shock that re-magnetizes them and forces them together again.

(Aww and he almost had it.)

After he shook himself he tried again, I could hear the two Magnemites bickering to each other. Again the pulled the two magnets apart and was yet again zapped with a bolt of lightning, but this time he fought thru it and still managed to completely separate the two fussing Pokémon.  
He stood there for a minute, fur smoking with static buzzing, I was afraid he had passed out on his feet. Then he suddenly turned and walked to a corned in the back of the cave. He turned his head and listened for a moment his face looked worried. With haste he broke down a stone column with _Pound, _and there hiding behind the rock was a Pikachu.

**Ryuga**

**"**Quick Kitsune come here!**" **I said urgently because I was worried about this Electric Mouse.

**"**What, whats wrong? Oh my!**" **she was shocked to see the Pikachu curled up on the floor, wheezing and coughing.  
**"**Is she ok?**" **she asked clearly concerned.

**"**I'm not sure,**" **I reach out to feel her face. **"**She's got a high fever…thou**"**  
just as I said this she suddenly released a large discharge of electricity. Using my body as a shield for Kitsune I take the full brunt of the charge.

**"**WHOA!**" **kitsune jumps back surprised. **"**Are you sure this is safe? Pikachu's tend to disperse lots of excess volts when they're sick.**"**

**"**Yeah I know but we can't leave her here.**" **I was very worried about this little mouse.  
As I looked her over I saw she wore something like a kimono with a Sakura flower tied to her right ear. She looked really cute….

**"**Alright let's go!**" **I said suddenly. Before I got an answer I picked up the Pikachu and proceeded back the way we came.

**"**Huh? Hey Wait up!**" **Kitsune calls out behind me.  
Just as she reaches me the Pikachu in my arms discharges again, my body taking the abuse. My only reaction was to stop and shake off the shock before marching on.  
**"**Are you sure about this?**" **she asked as we trek thru the cave.

**"**I can't leave her there, plus if we do the situation in the cave will only get worse.**"**  
I answer her honestly.  
**"**AH! It'll take too long if we hike it again.**" **I shout slightly stressed.

**"**Well here use this!**" **says Kitsune as she pulls an orb from the bag slung across my shoulders. She smashes it at our feet and we were warped to the mouth of the cave.

**"**Wha!? How'd we?**" **I was totally confused as to what just happened.

**"**Calm down you muscle head! It was an Escape Orb. It instantly warps you back to the entrance of a dungeon.**" **Kitsune explains quickly.  
**"**Now what are we gonna do about her?**"**

Without answering I dart off toward home, aka the Tree House. (I guess I can call it home.)  
**"**We'll take her home and treat her, she's not injured, she's just ill.**" **Just as Kitsune catches up to me the Pikachu discharges a large volt of electricity.

**"**Hold up!**" **Kitsune jumps in front of me with a serious face.  
**"**She is NOT, frying up my house with her electricity. Got it!**" **she said while pointing a paw at me.

**"**Well what am I supposed to do with her?!**" **I ask bewildered as I continue my dash. The Pikachu was hot in my arms.

**"**I don't care but do it outside!**" **She rushes off past me faster than I've ever seen her move. Her tone was angry for some reason.

….

I reached the house I found the door locked tight with no indication of it being opened.

**"**Looks like I'm on my own.**" **I walk away from the house and sit on a stump a little ways from the tree house next to a lake, the Pikachu still in my arms.

**"**Pikachu's get sick when they absorb too much electricity so… I gotta drain her somehow.**" **For some reason my face felt hot when I said that. With a good shake of my head I could think straight again.  
**"**Well there's nothing I can do out here, so let's try using my aura**." **I said closing my eyes and tried to connect with her aura.

I could feel it, but it wasn't very open, it was closed from any outside connection like there was a wall around her. The harder I pushed the harder the wall was, I could even feel her physically cringe in my arms when I pressed against her mental wall.  
So I tried a different approach. Rather forcing my way in, I sent cool, soothing waves of aura, while I stuck my paw in the nearby water and trickled some over her forehead, trying to cool her fever.

Soon her aura started to open up to me; It was warm, no hot! I could feel her fever, and her pain. My whole body could feel her pain, like I was going to split in two. There was this intense pressure building, almost ready to explode! So I gave a little push, and the pressure starts expanding faster, closer to the climax. So I gave a hard push of aura just to break the barrier, suddenly I let loose a loud scream but in my ears was just a loud ringing as my whole body felt like it was splitting…

**"**RRRRAAAAHHHH!**" **I opened my eyes, everything was out of focus and bleary.  
I saw a ring of smoking ground, the smell of burning earth wafting around us. It seems she had discharged again, while she seemed to feel better there was still pain and a bad fever.

**"**Well I can't stop it; but I can at least help you expel it faster**."**I curled her tight against my chest and flooded my aura in to her.  
Trying to force out as much of the excess energy as I could, using my body to absorb and contain the blasts.

My whole body was hot, everything hurt, my muscles were going numb from the shocks. I lost count how many times she discharged, each one seemed stronger than the last. My fur singed, my flesh starting to blister, it was agony, I was no Electric type so my body was not meant to handle this. Till finally I could feel the build for the final blast this build was insane! My whole body burned white hot as she manages to release all her remaining excess energy in one burst. Everything went white, and then fades to black.

**Kitsune**

**"**GGGGRRR! Why am I so dang angry!**" **I shouted as I ran home.

I ran away from Ryuga after he insisted on bringing that Pikachu home to treat her. I mean I do want to help her but why does he have to carry her like she's some kind of princess! Just thinking about it got me steamed.

**"**NO! I AM NOT JEALOUS!**" **I shout as I kick a rock away into a nearby bush, there was a rustling as three Beedrill pop up, all of them looking pissed, one even had a nice size knot on the side of its head. (oops)

**"**Holy MISSINGNO!**" **my ears drooped as I looked up at my opponent.  
But a vision of a handsome Riolu (obviously not Ryuga) carrying a petite Pikachu in his strong yet gentle arms, (still no way it's Ryu); against his hard abs and surprisingly soft fur like some lost princess (again there's NO WAY I'm thinking about Ryu-kun) really set me ablaze.

My eyes burned with rage and my shadow whipped around me.

**"**You want some? Come get some…**" **I said stepping toward my soon to be punching bags

…an epic battle later…..

**"**Argh… dang those Beedrill's put up a tough fight. Now that I got that outta my system lets get home and rest.**"**

I get home to find that the house is still locked. Untouched, just like I had left it.

**"**You can't tell me that Slowpoke hasn't gotten back yet?! For the love of Mew! A Slacking can move faster than him!**"**

Suddenly there was a large explosion of thunder and lightning behind me, coupled with a loud scream.

**"**HUH?!**" **I turned around quickly, started by the blast.  
It had come from the lake that wasn't too far from the house…. The same lake that Ryuga goes to meditate and train! Without a second thought I rush toward the lake.

When I got there I saw Ryuga lying in the middle of a circle of black, charred earth. His body singed and burnt severely, he was obviously unconscious. Laying with her head on his chest weeping was the Pikachu he was trying to save.

**"**Oh Arceus. What did he do?**" **I muttered to myself. But the Pikachu must have heard me cause her head snapped toward my direction with a look of desperation.

**"**Is someone there? Oh thank Mew! You've got to help me save this Riolu!**" **the Pikachu cried.

She tried to get Ryuga to his feet, but his dead weight was too much for her to carry. Somehow this felt like déjà vu, but I was reluctant to shapshift in front of this Pikachu, so together we manage to carry the unconscious hero back to my tree house. However, once we got him into bed the Pikachu passed out again, apparently she had not yet the chance to fully recover.

So being the 'nice' Pokémon I am, I get her comfortable in a spare room then I go back to tend to Ryuga's wounds.

…...

After I managed to get Ryuga bandaged the Pikachu 'princess' decided to wake up.

**"**Oh hey, looks like your awake again. You feeling any better?**"** I ask generally concerned. She rubbed her eyes a bit and yawned, it would've been cute if I was into girls, but since im not I asked again.  
**"**Hey, you still feeling ok? Nothing else wrong?**"**

**"**Oh, im fine thank you. Just a bit tired. Ah! Where is the young Riolu that saved me? I must speak to him ~desu.**"**  
she had an odd way of speaking, her voice was light and soft, like a child's.

"He's currently out of commission, resting in his room. He suffered some serious burns covering most of his body. Thanks to him my medical skill have sky rocketed ha-ha." I laughed nervously.

"Well I owe him both my thanks and my life ~desu." she blushes a bit, smiling impishly. "as well as other things... ehehehe" her smile grew dark and lewd for a moment.  
Even thou she whispered that last part I could feel her intentions.

"Hey, I don't know what your planning but you're not to step foot in his room got it?" I said sternly. This made her pout.

"Aw come-on, can't I just 'examine' his body a bit? ~desu" She said lewdly, her implied thoughts had me blushing so hard I thought i was on fire.

"I-i don't know what you mean!" I stammered weakly "but you are not going in there!" I refused to let her have her way with him.

She then got really close to me, so close I could smell the sakura in her ear. Then she whispered into mine.

"Who said his body was the only one id 'examine'? ~desu" she then kissed me full-on, plus tongue.  
I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do!

Her lips were soft and she tasted crisp, kinda like an apple. then her tongue started to explore my mouth, It was oddly intoxicating. I finaly got the nerve to push her off of me, a thin string of our shared saliva connected us. I was completely devastated by this.

"What the actual FUCK!" I shouted, my blush steaming. "w-what was that all about!"

**"**Ah, was that your first kiss? ~desu**"** she teased **"**looks like the two of you aren't as close as I thought. ~desu**"**

**"**W-what! Of course we're not that close!**"** I shouted... **" **And actually, no its not my first kiss." I stuttered.

**"**Huh?**"** this seem to catch the Pikachu by surprise. Which gave me the courage to continue speaking.

**"**Yeah that's right! Ryuga already took my first kiss!**"** I smiled snugly but my face was false.

While yes its true Ryu and I have kissed, however he might not know given the situation. It was during our celebration while we were drunk and cuddled on the couch. I remember kissing Ryu while he slept. His lips were warm, his smell was comforting, and his embrace made me feel safe. He made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered, but us... (I think I love him... but im not sure how he feels about me.) I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the Pikachu had disappeared. So I rushed to Ryu's room to find her siting on top of him... her little paws running across his body... I didn't like that at all!

**"**Hey! Get off of him!**"** I growled dragging her off his bed and out the door. **"**Now you listen here, you are not gonna defile him while hes injured like that!**"**

**"**Aw why not? Oh, is it because that's YOUR job? ~desu**"** she teased. **"**What's the matter? Afraid im gonna take your sexy man?**"**

**"**W-what! No! And he's not my man! I just don't like you all over him like that!**" **I couldn't let her get to me. But I could tell she had no intentions of stopping.

So most of my free time from then on was spent either intercepting her from disturbing Ryu's rest or extracting her from his body when she got past me. Soon I resorted to standing guard by his bed. While I tried to give him his privacy I noticed his bandages needed to be changed. A task I was hoping to avoid tell he woke up, but now needs to be done, especially with the sun setting outside. While the first time I wasn't distracted by lewd thoughts or by his toned figure, now became the sole thing I couldn't ignore.

With the removal and replacement of every bandage I caught my self staring at him inappropriately, or my paws would linger in certain areas caressing his muscles. A toned arm here, some lean abs there, as well as a very strong back. A back you could lean on and feel safe, I also had to wipe blood from my snout several times. My body felt hot and I had a strange feeling in my lower half, I was tingly, and with a quick investigation found to be wet and very sensitive.

**"**What is this guy doing to me!**"** I huffed, my breath had grown short.

Thankfully I was almost done, however this was the worst part. All that was left was his inner left thigh... to do this I have to remove his pants... AGAIN! Even the first time I hesitated here, how am I to conquer this in my current state? (But it needs to be done else he might get an infection.) I thought to my self. So with reluctance I pull off his pants, thankful to the underwear her wore protecting the area underneath. But they couldn't hide the bulge that was his 'sleeping dragon'. His musk was so enticing I thought id lose my mind, my lower half was so tingly it hurt.

I done my work quickly but my paw brushed him ever so lightly and my whole arm jumped back so hard I punched my self in the chest.

"O-ouch, why am I so jumpy! Its not like its gonna bite me!" I scolded myself.

Then for some stupid reason just for reassurance I gently placed my paw on top of his manhood. It was very warm and thick for a Pokémon his size. My mind had just about snapped when I felt it twitch as I was rubbing it slowly.

"Eep its's alive!" my paw jumped back thinking I had woken the 'dragon' and was about to face its wrath.

But it seems his flag was only flying at half mast, which kinda disappointed me. (W-wait what am I doing!) I shook my head and got up to walk out the door, but I stopped just as my paw reached for the knob. Instead of opening the door, I slowly turned the lock and walk back to the bed. (Ryu has do so much for me, and he's been through so much lately. I feel like this might at least show some of my appreciation. And his 'dragon' looked so sad after the tease I gave him) my sexually idled brain finally snapped and seemed to be feeding my libido instead.

So before I came back to my senses I gave his 'dragon' I playful nudge with my paw, this eared me a warm twitch in response. Sitting closer I take my paw and stroke him through his boxers. His shaft hardening under my touch, the more I stroked the longer and harder her got, till his erection's length led it to stretch down the side of one leg. My eyes were amazed at how much bigger it had gotten, all just from simple petting. But I had to see more of it, I couldn't stop my paws from stroking its full length.

Curiously I found a slit in his boxers near what I would assume to be the base of his manhood. I tenderly reached a paw in the touched his bare waistline before moving to what was the base of the now mighty 'dragon'. It was firm and very warm to the touch, also slightly sticky. The last part intrigued me, but I had no easy way of getting a closer look. Suddenly the slit's purpose had occurred to me, so with gentle hands I worked Ryu-kun's 'dragon' from it's cave.

The first thing to hit me was his musk, it was much stronger now. Looking up at his face I could tell he had developed quite a blush in his sleep, but thankfully unaware of my actions. The second thing I noticed was his overall size, it seemed so big when I look straight at it.

(Even if this is my first time seeing one, I never would've expected this!) I thought to myself as my paw wrapped around Ryu-kun's shaft, with a slow pace I stroke up and down his length, Ryu-kun's 'dragon' really seemed to like his treatment as he thumped softly in my paw. I took this as a sign to stroke faster, but not too hard. His musk had all but turned my brain to mush, but its smell was so intoxicating. His dragon had taken on a sheen from the stimulation, on pure lewd instinct I gave my paw a little lick... It wasn't bad... but most of what could taste was own my paw. So I give the dragon a little kiss... something I shouldn't have done...

The taste was like a drug. I had to have another taste, so I tenderly licked from his base to the tip. I was hooked... cause now I had to have more. After a couple of licks I start taking him into my mouth, quickly noticing his length was too much for me to take in... at least not without some practice first, so I suck on what I can manage. My right paw resting gently resting on his left thigh, while my left strokes what my mouth can't cover.

Given my little (NONE) experience with these things, plus my partner's current sleeping condition, I can't tell how well im doing. But by the way his breathing has changed since I started I can tell my work isn't going unnoticed. Im just glad he hasn't woken up yet, but I can tell something has been building during this time. Feeling his manhood swell, I suck faster and twirl my tongue around the tip, my paw now twisting around as I stroke. There has a sudden hitch in his breathing and something hot came out covering my face and paws its smell was strong and the taste was bearable, but the load was very filling. I sat there panting, with Ryu-kun's tip across my tongue, lapping the rest of his release as it dribbled down his shaft. Suddenly my mind broke from it's fog and I rose up slowly, realization of what just happened was sinking in as my senses started working again...

"OH my ARCEUS... what have I done!?" I shot to my feet with a burning face. My thoughts, emotions, my EVERYTHING was a total mess. I had to get out, NOW!

Then I noticed there was something wet on my chest that wasn't from Ryu-kun, with a shock I found that I had been drooling! after checking myself further I also found my 'flower' was overflowing with nectar, and the fur between my thighs were drenched in it! I quickly grabbed a towel from where I was cleaning his wounds and cleaned the mess from my face and paws, I also used it to tuck Ryu's satisfied 'dragon' back into its cave. Then i quietly opened Ryu's bed room door, it had gotten late so I assumed the Pikachu to be asleep. With the coast clear I faded into my room using Kage-Bakushin. Once there, for the first time ever, I discovered a need for masturbation...as well as a name for my fantasizes... Ryu-kun3

**Hey folk's ik its been FOREVER since my last chapter well ive been occupied with various other rather importent things but im still working on the story when i get the chance. plz continue to read and comment so until next time **

**NINJA OUT! SmokeBomb *POOF***


	12. New Recruit

**Ch 12 New Recruit**

**(day6)**

**Ryuga**

I woke up feeling very tired and sore despite having a very nice dream. By nice I mean 'erotic', as it was such a pleasuring dream that I may have 'gone off' in my sleep which is quite embarrassing. Even more so when you find that most of your 'mess' was cleaned up for you.

"Oh, how embarrassing to put Kit-san thru that." And as on cue, Kit-san opens the door as if to check on me. Her eyes widen greatly once she realizes im awake and alive once again.

**"**You're awake! OH Thank Mew!**" **she jumped up and hugged my neck tight. The sudden jerk kinda hurt.

**"**Ouch! Careful there, I'm very sore.**" **I said to her in a hoarse voice, my throat was also very scratchy so talking was tough.

**"**Oh no, I'm sorry! Are you ok?**" **she suddenly started to franticly check all my bandages.

**"**Hey hey hey, calm down I'm fine! Just sore all over**" **I said as I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't move and a jolt of pain shot down my spine.  
**"**ARGH! My back..**" **I groaned before I could stop it.

**"**NO! you sit still I'll prop you up.**" **Her eyes were stern and soon she had me sitting up against a mountain of pillows.

**"**That better?**" **she asked a concerned look in her eyes.

**"**I'm fine now thanks, my body just doesn't want to work for me.**" **I said while shifting about.

**"**Well that's not surprising, considering the amount of electricity your body had to endure.**" **This was a different voice, and it came from the door.

I looked up to see the Pikachu that was recently curled up beside me. She stood in the doorway very lady-like, with her small paw resting lightly on the door frame. She was still dressed in a yukata, but this one was red and white like a shrine maiden's outfit. A Sakura flower still tied to her right ear. Kitsune suddenly jumped up in front of me protective like.

**"**Well he wouldn't be in the shape he's in if it weren't for you!**" **she barked, she looked really mad.

**"**Yes this is true.**" **The Pikachu replied with a sad look in her eyes. She then stepped into the room and bowed formally.  
**"**I would like to thank you for saving me. I was almost to the point of death because I had absorbed too much electricity in that cave. But I'm terribly sorry for the condition I put you in. how can I ever repay you?**"**

She kept her head down and seemed like she was waiting on my response.

**"**Hey don't worry about it ok. I'm just glad you're alright, and if it happens again I'd more than happy to go thru all of it over again.**"**I said with an honest smile.

She rose with a bright smile and I think she was blushing, **"**you are a courageous Pokémon**"**

**"**He's either courageous or Stupid!**" **Kitsune said with a pout.  
She was now sitting beside my bed. **"**You had me worried sick!**"**she said turning to me.  
**"**You know, you have a bad habit of getting hurt…**"**she whined.

**"**Well I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment.**" **I said with a sigh.  
**"**However it seems that I might be incapacitated for a while. My body needs to rest.**" **I rolled my aching shoulders.

The Pikachu (who was sitting at the foot of my bed) suddenly perked up. **"**Oh that's fine! I'll make sure to take good care of you! ~desu**"** she jumped and grabbed my left arm in her small but well-proportioned chest…

**"**Ummm, thanks?**" **was all I could say. Then a thought hit me.  
**"**Hey, what's your name? I don't think we've been properly introduced**" **I asked her while trying to worm my arm out of her grasp.

**"**Oh how rude of me! ~desu**" **the Pikachu jumped back (which freed my arm!) and took a deep bow.  
**"**My name is Tessa, I was a maiden at the shrine of Thunder. There we worship the electric dragon Zekrom. ~desu**" **She finished her bow and gave me a bright smile that made me blush.

**"**Well it's nice to meet you Tessa, I'm Ryuga, and this is my partner Kitsune.**" **I said pointing too Kitsune who was sitting very close to right my side.

**"**OH so you two are a couple then ~desu?**" **Tessa's response took us off guard and made both of us blush heavily.

**"**What!?**" **we both said in unison.

**"**NO no no! That's not it at all!**" **I said frantic

**"**Y-yeah there's no way I'd be with a perv like him!**" **Kitsune stammered while pointing at me with a paw and jumps up from my side. I'll admit that kinda hurt, little did I know her face was burning red.

**"**W-we're just rescue team partners is all.**"** I explained hurriedly.

**"**OH!? Is that so?**" **Tessa wore an impish smile then jumped into my lap with a light bounce.  
**"**So then you won't mind if I make him mine then will you? ~desu**" **Tessa now has my head in her chest right between her boobs, her soft butt rubbing against my crotch. Not only did this catch me off guard but it made Kitsune FURIOUS!

**"**Hey! What do you think your doing to him!**"** she shouted while pulling Tessa off of me.

Unfortunately Tessa's erotic stunt 'woke the dragon' and most of my blood was currently running to him, so when Kitsune pulled Tessa off of me I was the last to notice my rocket was ready for lift off... but instead of the violent reaction I expected, Kitsune's blush only grows stronger and she bolt's out of my room with Tessa in tow.

**"**Well that was awkward..**" **was my only response, my rocket still up and ready.

**"**Im sorry, i'll come back when you've um, 'calmed down'**"** I heard Kitsune's voice quiver through my door.

This new shy shy side of her was so cute. Then I heard Tessa at the door.

"Unless you need help, I wouldn't mind, and it looked like you had quite the load." I could hear the lust in her voice.

"Um no, im good." I reply quickly.  
She's not a very pure shrine madien, and It seems like my boner wasn't going anywhere for a while. So I now im tied between release and waiting it out, I opt for the latter. A few minutes later Kitsune comes back, rapping on the door lightly.

**knock knock **"Ryu? Is it ok for me to come in now?" her voice clearer than before, meaning she got over her embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, it's all good you can come in." I call out to her.

She walks in calmly, medic bag in tow.

**"**Ok then lets check your bandages shall we?**"** she smiles a little as she takes a seat beside my bed.  
**"**So, arms first. Please?**"** she says while reaching for my right arm.

Now she starts unwinding the bandages off of me to check my wounds, but shocking to us both there were no wounds to check. My arm seems completely healed!

**"**What! Wow that's crazy!**" **I said as I looked over my arm, turning it around and checking for scars. Of which there is none, thankfully.

Kitune seems to be just as shocked as I am.

**"**Wha- But, how are you healed already? And with no scaring? That's just not fair!**" **as she speaks she starts unwrapping my other arm. It too seems to healed and unmarred.

Eager to see the extent of my own recovery I take over and quickly undo the bandages on my legs. Thankfully there were no wounds to worry about. But my fur still needed to grow. There was no major muscle damage so I could use them with no difficulties. However, my chest wasn't so lucky, right in the center of my chest was an star like scar where the lightening went through me, I also had an exit wound on my back in the same place.

**"**Oh Ryu..**"** was Kitsune's only response to my scarring, her little paws covering her mouth.

I gentle touched my new scar, the tissue was still tender but that mark was definitely real. While the rest of me was strangely healed and unscathed my body was still very sore and tired. I wasn't getting out of bed yet.

**"**Well it could have been a lot worse, so im very happy about that.**" **I said while I gingerly rubbed my new scar.

**"**Well, im just glad you lived through this. But don't you dare do something like this again!" she hugged me hard. Which wasn't something she done often, this kind of interaction was nice.

**"**Haha ok look. Im sorry I worried you, but im ok now, so it's fine-**"** I said trying to comfort her

**"**NO! It's not just 'ok' , you could've died! And for some reason that scared me! I understand you were trying to help her but promise you'll be more careful from now on?**"** Kitsune's voice shook. I realized now that I really scared her.

**"**OK, I promise to be more careful.**" ** I spoke softly to her, hugging her tight even thou it hurt.

For some reason I was feeling very protective of her, and not just protecting her from danger in dungeons. I wanted to protect her happiness, and her pride, but most of all, her smile...  
(she done so much for me these last few days. I wonder if we could ever be more than just teammates?) I thought to myself. Just then, there was another knock at my door. (OH right we still have Tessa... hmm) I had an idea that could help the situation but I had to invite her in first.

"Come in" I called.

She hopped thru the door like nothing and pranced up to plop down on my left side, opposite of Kitsune.

"Good morning Ryu-kun, how's my fighter feeling?" she hugged my neck and stuffed my face into her small chest.

This will take some getting used to... (as if I could get used to this!) I immediately broke her grip and took a beep breath, i'll admit I had a small nose bleed. But I had something important to say and she was distracting me.

**Ahem**. "Um Tessa, i've been thinking lately about you an-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh Ryu-kun Ive been thinking about you too~" Tessa said longingly.

"No, I mean what to do about your staying here." I interjected "i realize that our team will need new members, so I invite you to become a member of Rescue team Ryōzanpaku?" I asked her openly.

"Wait, you really want me to join?" she looked kinda surprised.

"Well seeing as it's only me and Kisune at the moment, we're gonna need more team mates eventually, right Kit-san?"

Kitsune blushed over hearing her name used so casually. "W-well, eventho you get on my nerves, I think you'd make a great addition."

It seemed like more was said but I didn't catch any of it. However Tessa must have cause she smiled coyly.

"Ok, i'd love to join!" she said excitedly bouncing on the side of my bed.  
For some reason this lifted a weight off my shoulders.

Suddenly our team badge shone bright, it gave off a heat as I pulled it off. I was compelled to hand it to Tessa, when she took it there was another bright flash which caused all of us to flinch. But with Tessa being on the edge of the bed she broke her balance and was falling off, so my quick reaction bolted to catch her, and I succeeded.

But the sudden movement caused a jolt of pain from my tired muscles and I continued to fall off the bed, now was Kitsune's turn to catch us. The combined weight of me and Tessa proved too much for her and we all fell to the floor, in the most undignified way. When I opened my eyes, I found my snout was in a warm place, it had a peculiar smell and it was kinda wet, then as I went to move my hands I noticed I had grabbed something round, it was soft but had a nice firmness to it.

So curiously I explored my hidden surroundings a bit, yet every inch I probed was answered with a moan or a whine. Suddenly worried I rose my head, what I saw made me lose a good bit of blood. Apparently in the fall I managed to shove my snout into Tessa's Yukata, and was sniffing her flower through her panties. My hands also found their way into Tessa's bra and was groping her breasts, however Tessa herself wasn't upset but rather trying to stifle moans of pleasure. This kinda aroused me and my tail twitched (as it does when im aroused or happy) then I heard a whine behind me. which brought the pressure on my lower half to my attention .

I turned around and was shocked to find Kitsune's face buried in my crotch, the wrong place to be at the moment. When my tail twitched, she moaned into my crotch which in turn aroused me more. That means my tail had found her flower and was why when my tail moved if caused her to moan... this situation was only gonna get worse with time so I had to get out of this now! I struggled to get free, but the surge in motion only made it worse. Kitsune was breathing hard and heavy over my crotch which was feeling the pain of being trapped in my boxers. Then Tessa was panting heavily as her flower's nectur was soaking thru her panties.

(I can't take anymore of this!) I thought vigorously. The problem was both girls had fallen dead weight after a few moments of this struggle so neither could get up if they wanted to. So using what I could of my aura I summoned a burst of speed and strength to break out of my entrapment. I run to the living room where I changed course to bolt up the tree to the top loft so I can stretch my tired muscles.

"Well, that could have gone better..." I said while sitting on a high branch, up here you can see for miles, I can even see Pokemon Square from here.

"So I guess this means we have another team member too." I smiled slightly. This place holds many mysteries, Who am I? How did I get here? And why did I turn into a Riolu?

Maybe i'll find the answers if I stay here.

OH boy does Ryu have his paws full. but don't lie you all know you want his problems. but im still writing and working on it so till next time

NINJA OUT! SmokeBomb *POOF*


End file.
